Welcome To The Masquerade
by Authentic-Trash
Summary: Welcome to the Cirque Du Keyblade! A place where the broken are found, and secret talents uncovered, an exotic and strange place where the lives of many are changed. But we all have our secrets here. We all have our pasts. We all have our damage. Can three boys be saved from torment or will they get lost in a maze of romance. Leon/Cloud, AkuRoku, TerraVen, SoRiku, Zemyx and Xemnaix
1. Before It All Began

**Before It All Began**

"Don't touch him!" Cloud pushed himself between Roxas and his father's hand. A small gasp escaped him, as the familiar pain of cold metal followed by the heat of blood seared across his right cheek. His brother was whimpering slightly, whether out of pain or confusion Cloud couldn't tell. He tried to focus on the presence behind him and the one to his right, hoping to keep his brothers, as best as he could, out of harm's way.

"Take it out on me!" He begged. He heard Ventus whisper his name to the side of him, reaching out blindly, as the darkness of the room made it difficult to see more than shadows; he placed a hand upon the younger. A signal to stay silent. The large figure in front of him, whose breath smelt rancid of beer and cigarettes, bent down to hang over him, that breath seemed suffocating to Cloud, as he lingered just above his ear, hands holding firmly onto his shoulders.

"Take it out on you? You're the little bastards who fuck me off. The shits that just seem to anger me." Cloud swallowed, he hated it when his father's voice got steady. It meant he was building up to something.

"I've always left them alone. I thought they might be less annoying. Less of a disappointment than my eldest faggot of a son. But you all…You all just HAVE to keep pushing me." His father's words seemed to cut off as the hands on his shoulders pushed down, Cloud let out a cry as he felt his father's knee hit his forehead. His head ached as he lifted it up from the blow, letting out a pained groan as the shadows of his dark world seemed to spin. Two small hands pushed against his back, as Roxas tried to keep his body steady, letting out a strange strangled sound as he did. A sound of someone stuck in between animalistic anger and childlike terror. He tried to shush them again, but struggled as he tried to regain some balance. He had hoped that maybe if they stay quiet enough his father would ignore them.

"What's with all the whimpering you pathetic-" He stopped, and Cloud took the pause as an opportunity to shuffle a little on his feet, as his world returned to normal, despite the throbbing of his head. He felt warm liquid that could only be blood slowly travel down his face from the middle of his head. The room went tense as they realised it was the phone ringing that had so distracted their father, Cloud held his breath hoping that it might be…

"It's for you dear!" Came his mother's voice, each word articulate so properly you could hear how false her accent actually was. Cloud restrained himself from letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be back." Cloud heard another soft growl from Roxas behind him, as Ventus clutched onto his arm when his father turned up the wooden stairs and out the basement. For a second he could see the figure of his nightmares clearly as his father looked back down at them, with a glare that meant one thing. Don't move. With that, he was gone.

"Cloud?" Came the voice of Ventus, soft, hesitant and filled with a level fear Cloud had hoped his brothers never had to experience.

"What he going to with us?" That question hurt worse than any of his father's punches. He heard rustling behind him, as Roxas shifted seemingly to hold onto his twin brother. All these years he had hoped his father drunken abuse would only be laid onto him. That his unreal expectations, and furious rage at their inability to be met, would only present itself in front of his eldest son, and arguably the one most important when it came to carrying the Shinra name. Ignorantly he had truly, honestly thought his brothers would never have to experience this pain. Now his father had turned on them too, Cloud wasn't enough.

"We're getting out of here." The words left his mouth before Cloud knew what he was saying, and he found himself shocked at his own words. For years he had never considered escaping his father's grip. For years he felt as if he had to stay here. Perhaps in part to watch over his brothers. In that moment though, when those words fell from his lips, the spell of his tyrant father had been broken. The second his brothers whimpered. The second they felt the same level of fear that had tormented Cloud since he was young. The second Cloud realised that even if it felt impossible, he knew he had to get them to a place of safety; his father's control over him was shattered.

"But we can't." A sob escaped Ventus. That was the final breaking point.

"Yes we can. The door is literally at the end of the corridor." Cloud paused for a second. The door was at the end of the corridor. All these years, they really could have left. He just…

Up until this point, he just never thought he could escape.

Cloud took in a breath, and in the darkness he covered his fear with a mask of confidence. A mask he had mastered over many years. His heart was beginning to pump with both the thrill of realising they could escape, and the fear of such an act. Part of him still convinced that it couldn't be that simple, that there had to have been some reason why he had never left before. He tried to squash the thoughts. Instead he reached behind him, where the twins were now huddled together, and took one hand of each in his own. He held them for a moment, finding confidence in both his need to protect them, and anger that they had ever had been hurt at that monster's hands.

Through the basement door he could see a stream of light flood into the room, lighting the wooden staircase to their freedom. For a moment it seemed to Cloud that the light was one of heaven, a light he had never been brave enough to bask in. Always hiding obediently in the shadows of hell. Letting go of his younger brothers, he led their way as they creeped up the stairs, slowly, quietly, as if trying not to disturb unrestful spirits that lay in the dark. Reaching the top he froze, as for a second he felt invisible claws grasp his shoulders where his father's hands had been. He chocked under a suffocating pressure. Closing his eyes he took the last step up into the corridor. The barrier inside his mind broke. He had disobeyed his father. Yet the world had not crumbled. Everything was normal. The stretch of corridor, with multiple doors leading to gaudy rooms still stood as it had for many years. The paintings, vases and other artefacts all worth more than a human life stood still. The lavish carpet remained on the ground where it should. The hands on his shoulders disappeared as for the first time, Cloud felt a sense of freedom and all his fear dissipated into determination. He really was leaving.

"Cloud…" Ventus voice broke cloud out of his thoughts. With that he grabbed his brother's hands, and with hurried steps he rushed to the door. With a final act of courage he pushed it open, and ran with them outside. Together they ran towards a whole new life. A different life. Just how new and how different? Well, Cloud had yet to discover the impossible life they were about to begin.

 **Xxx**

"Squall! It's your turn to get the wood! Come on! Wake up!" Leon groaned as the small lump, also known as his younger brother, was practically bouncing on him.

"Fine. Look I'm waking up." He muttered as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes. He hated mornings.

"I'm getting up." He pushed the younger off him as he went ungracefully tumbling to the floor. With a bounce Sora jumped up, greeting Leon with large eyes and the world's goofiest grin. Leon sighed heavily, wondering, not for the first time, how a human could have so much energy so early in the morning. Sliding out of bed he could already hear the familiar sound of people rustling, chattering and clattering about outside his tent. Today was their last show and as always they felt the pressure to perform their best.

"Wait. Wood?" Like an old boiler engine his brain began to power up, slipping out of bed he realised he'd fallen asleep in his clothes again. Oh well, saves him having to get dressed he supposed.

"Why do we need wood? I thought we had enough logs for tonight's fire?" He remembered seeing Lexaeus leave to collect some the previous day, and given the guy's size he always brought back more than enough.

"Well, Axel accidentally destroyed some of the stock last night when he was practising the new routine." Of course, Leon thought, some things never change.

"Alright, I'll go and grab some, but I expect a decent breakfast when I get back." He watched Sora leave, stretching, trying to wake the rest of his body up. A walk might just help wash off the last of his tiredness anyway. To be fair he should have expected something like this to occur, Axel and 'accident' often found their way into the same sentence. With one final yawn he went to put on his shoes, resting his weight against his large collections of swords. He should probably polish them along with his knives and blades before the show; you have to worry about the details when it comes to making a good performance. He tied his hair up, figuring he'd leave styling it till later, and left the tent to go collect some wood.

Weaving his way through familiar faces most left him be, Leon was known to be a bit brain dead in the mornings. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the trapezius's Kairi and Namine tying up Sora, practising for his escape routine. His heart clenched for a second out of habitual fear, it seemed no matter how many times he watched the kid do the same act, it always filled him with dread. He shook away the thoughts, and waved at the couple whilst Sora continued to be tied up. Finally he reached the edge of Circus Village where the large animals were kept, they were given the most amount of space as to make sure that living conditions kept up to high standards. Xion quietly went about her business, feeding the lioness it appeared, whilst ringmaster Riku kept her company. Younger brother to Circus leader Xemnas, he seemed almost opposite to the charismatic elder. He kept to himself, and despite his friendly nature you couldn't help but feel like he was wary of everyone at all times.

"Morning Riku." Leon smiled, figuring this would be the only time before the performance he'd see the elusive boy. Blue eyes flicked from the ground and up to Leon.

"Morning" He muttered, before returning to his thoughts, whatever they could possibly be. Leon just shrugged and continued on away from the circus. He tried to say hello to Riku whenever he passed him, given that many didn't talk to him. They felt nervous around him. Leon liked to think better though. After all Sora seemed to like him. Hell, if it weren't for Riku they would never have been taken to the circus all those years ago. They owed Riku their lives.

Just allowing his thoughts to come and go in a strange web of free thought, Leon reached the edge of the wood that surrounded Circus Village. Two paths were available to him. One which lead to a rather foreboding area, unwalked for the most part and shaded from the sun to create a rather dim atmosphere. The other was far brighter, and was clearly regularly used as a footpath when the circus wasn't in town.

Now most people would have chosen the latter. If Leon had done so, he would have found a patch where some dry wood was readily available. He would have collected the wood as usual, perhaps dropped a log or two on his way back, but it would have been mostly an uneventful walk. He would of continued life as normal for a few more years, before meeting a girl on his fifth return to that very spot. He would have fallen in love, and decided to leave the circus for an average life. He'd have a child and a divorce. Been a single dad. Raised a fairly decent kid who would go on to be rather successful in life. Perhaps too successful as he began to forget where he came from. Leon would eventually grow old as all men do.

He'd die alone.

Leon is not most people though. He chose the path less travelled. Unknowingly he chose a path of love, heartbreak, hard work, secrets and adventure. He made this choice not just for himself but for all those around him as well. Because Leon is Leon and because Leon being Leon meant he is not like most people; He chose a path that would save the lives of three brothers. He chose a path that would change the lives of everyone in the Cirque Du Keyblade.

* * *

 ** _Hello, this is Aiko!_**

 ** _So it's 2:00 in the morning and I stumbled across an old fanfiction of mine, started in highschool, and slightly continued for a while in college._**

 ** _So I thought fuck it! I haven't written fan fiction in forever but I feel like rewriting this old thing._**

 ** _So I got myself a new account and here we go! The new version of Cirque Du Keyblade._**

 ** _Well we'll see how this whim of mine goes!_**

 ** _I would like some feedback as I haven't written for pleasure in a long while as a result of being busy with University._**

 ** _Also List of pairings: Leon/Cloud, Axel/Roxas,Ven/Terra, Riku/Sora, Xemnas/Siax, and Demyx/Zexion_**

 ** _Some characters in relationships may be mentioned on the side, but their relationships will neither be plot or subplot._**

 ** _Until The Next Chapter; Stay Freaky!_**


	2. Introduction: Part One

**Introductions**

 **Part One**

 _"Sephiroth why?"_

 _"Do you love me Cloud?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"Yes of course more than anything."_

 _"Then you have to prove that to me. Remember beautiful, you have to show me that you love me sometimes, otherwise how will I know? If you loved me Cloud, as much as I love you, you'd do this for me…"_

With a sharp jolt Cloud found himself awake in a cold sweat, his eyes wide open yet vision heavily blurred as he tried to grasp what was happening. His body felt damp as his clothes clung to him like a second skin in a chilly humidity that confused the senses. He shivered uncontrollably in the early morning breeze, as it felt like even the most gentle of winds was brushing up against his bones. To his side Ventus and Roxas clung to each other, buried under his Jacket and his shirt. Finally the memories of the previous day began to return. He and his brothers had run away from home, but eventually their father found out. Luckily he had decided not to make a public display, but still had called in the help of local authorities plus his own man power. Late in the afternoon someone had seen them by the edge of a road. Things got a bit blurry from there, as Cloud acted upon instinct. Legs running, jumping over a fence into the nearby woodlands to get away from sight as quickly as possible. He remember grabbing the boys and throwing them along with himself under the thick of some bushes. Heart racing and blood pulsing as the footsteps got ever closer. His father's men were meters from them. It was then that one decided 'I really doubt there in here.' and 'It's private property anyway, I'm sure they'd get spotted quick enough.' With that they had left, only seconds away from capturing the boys.

They travelled wearily further and further into the woodland, as they tried to find a reasonable place to spend the night. They couldn't go home. Yet they had no-one else who wanted them and nowhere else to go. Anyone who saw them would just turn them into their father the second they recognised the siblings for who they were. All of Clouds previous strength had dissipated into fear and regret. Still he kept up a strong face, not allowing his brothers to know the severity of their situation. It was only by luck they found an alcove within some rocks, just up and out the way of the footpath. Squashing up near the back of it, the three brothers were out of traveller's line of sight, and could rest in some safety for the night. As the night chill swept in the twins had huddled under Cloud for heat, for once their short stature became a blessing as they could tuck in as Cloud swept his body around them in an attempt to keep them warm. During the middle of night though, as Cloud kept a restless yet tired eye over the sleeping pair, Cloud began to realise how low Roxas's body temperature had dropped. Roxas had always struggled to stay warm, and now Cloud found himself afraid a night out like this could kill Roxas or make him seriously ill. In an attempt to keep him warmer Cloud had removed his over coat and shirt, ripped apart from his father's beating and further ruined by the runaway attempt, but in good enough condition all the same. He placed it around Roxas, leaving Cloud in only a grey tank top. He wrapped his arm underneath the twins and placed them more securely above him, as best he could with his small frame, in the hopes to keep them off the chilly ground. That night he had been so exhausted, so shocked and so numb from the day's events that he had barley acknowledge his own growing chill. Now it was morning, hours had passed, and Cloud was exposed to the morning air. It felt as if his blood was freezing water and his bones were layered with ice.

Standing near the edge of the rock formation Cloud spotted a man stood only meters from him on the pathway. Ungracefully Cloud brought himself close to the ground; he began to seize up with the sudden movement as his whole body felt as if it was close to shutting down if he didn't regain some heat soon. There was a rustle and before Cloud could register it the strange brown haired man had turned to stare up at him. Wait no. Not at him. Finding the strength to look next to him he saw Roxas stood at his side, having not thought to hide from the others gaze. A murmuring behind him indicated Ventus's awakening. The man was silent for a moment, stood completely still, as if he feared they would fly off like rare birds if he moved. Cloud mirrored him and stared back, as Roxas followed his brother's example, though Cloud was too foggy, too tired and too cold to really know what to do in this situation.

After a moment the man finally called them.

"Are you okay?" His voice was deep and carried well with a certainty that in any other situation would have been reassuring.

"Who're you?" Roxas yelled before Cloud could work up the energy, snapping at the man and glaring like a wild animal defending his den. Cloud began scrambling up, before his brother could continue.

"Calm down kid, I'm not a threat. The name's Leon." Before Roxas could reply Cloud tapped him, flicking his eyes in a mute order to go help his brother get up. Clouds mind felt slow and heavy, as he breathed in a few deep breaths in the hopes to brush off some of faintness that was crawling up upon him.

"Well if you're not a threat." Cloud tried as tactfully as possible, "what are you doing here?" Cloud reasoned that it wasn't normal for a man to be wandering a forest just after daybreak. It took a few more moments for his brain to catch up as he then cringed at the hypocrisy of that statement.

"Collecting wood for the circus renting this land." Circus? Cloud had heard of a Circus once before. He had passed a post advertising one back when he was in school. It was full of bright colours and strange people dressed in exotic outfits who wore unnecessarily large amounts of makeup. This man looked nothing like them.

"Now how about you come down here to talk, before I call the police for trespassing." Leon threatened, and Clouds heart stopped for a moment, as the reality of it all came crashing down once again. They were literally one phone call away from going back home. Cloud begged this man was kind.

"No!" It was Roxas who had spoken up, he may be rash, but he knew all too well if the police were called they'd be carted off to their father faster than one could say 'You're screwed'. Since their father owned the Shinra Co-operation he had 'influence' over this world's politics and people. They could only run for so long. Even a single tip off could be enough information for his father to find them.

"Please don't do that. We'll come down." Cloud replied. He let in another deep breath, as what was only a small incline the day before now looked to him like a miles worth of mountain, his body protesting at the mere thought of going further outside, exposing himself even more to the morning wind.

 **Xxx**

Leon had liked to think he was prepared for most things; however finding three blonde boys in a cave at eight in the morning was not something he had been ready for. He watched as the tallest figure, whose distinct features had been masked by the shadows of the alcove, made their way down to the path. It was only a small incline that separated their sleeping spot and the walkway, yet Leon found himself somewhat alarmed at how difficult the boy seemed to move. It was stiff, jolted and slow. Finally he got to the path and stood opposite Leon, keeping a distance between them as he watched with cautious eyes. Looking up he saw two other boys, absolutely identical in appearance stood at the edge of the alcove, watching with an equally hawkish stare.

Returning to the elder Leon found himself both captivated and disheartened. The boy was deathly white and trembled terribly. He assumed the boys were homeless and like many in their situation the elder appeared thin, weathered and carried quite a few marks on his skin. His clothes too appeared rather worn out and torn, though Leon couldn't help but note the how the material did not appear cheap or even mass manufactured. Despite it all though Leon was man enough to admit the person before him was beautiful, even now in a trembling and sorrowful state. His hair, though muddy, was a sun kissed blonde, with all the lightness of a summer's breeze. His lips were full and tinged with just a slight pink. His face and structure, despite it fragility, was soft with a hint of elegance hiding beneath the current ruins. The feature that had Leon most intrigued was the boys blue eyes that colours seemed to swirl and move like an ocean storm. On a face that seemed so difficult to read, the eyes seemed to be the only access to genuine emotion. Sure the boy looked cautious and wary, but Leon couldn't help but find it practised. It was as if the stranger had spent years sat in front of a mirror, practising every emotion and every facial expression until he had each one perfected like a marble statue. He held a control over his expressions like an artist controlled the expression of his works.

"Who are you?" Leon wasn't the best at sounded sympathetic, but he hoped at least his voice sounded gentle enough to convince the strangers that despite his threat he doesn't mean harm.

"My names Cloud and the two up there are my younger brothers, Roxas and Ventus." Cloud, it seemed fitting for such an unearthly person. He looked back at the twins who had decided to make their way down and join the brother. They looked slightly better than the elder. Their body held fewer marks and whilst still underweight they looked less fragile perhaps in part due to their smaller stature. Their clothes whilst dirty and worn looked nowhere near as ruined, and Leon could now not ignore that they were definitely clothes of a finer make, causing him to hold more caution against them as such clothes were unusual on normal homeless lads. They too had light skin and blonde hair like the elder, and though it was a deeper blonde, there was a clear family resemblance between them. Almost indistinguishable they were to each other. If a man was not as observant as Leon, they would not be able to tell the twins apart for it seemed the only real difference in them was a subtlety in the shape of their eyes and their expressions. One had slightly more angled and sharp eyes. He glared at Leon with a distinct sense of animosity and certainty. The others eyes were softer and rounder. His expression more nervous and unsure.

"So what leads you three to be huddling out in private property?" Leon asked, only gaining a tension within them as a response.

"Do you not have a home?" He tried again, this time a bit less abrasive in the hopes it would ease the anxiety of the three.

"No we don't. Not anymore." Cloud replied his voice neutral, and his answer suspiciously vague. Leon tried to ignore his cynical thoughts however, remembering that many in the circus where no less vague about their situation when they were first found. Either out of shame, anxiety or uncertainty within themselves.

Leon sighed to himself. Whilst Xemnas had always said the circus was formed to help the abandoned, hurt, forgotten and nobodies of the world, it didn't mean they picked up every stray they came across. Thought despite his better judgement Leon could not bring himself to see any true malice within the three, even with the distinctly sharp stare one of the twins was bearing upon him. Leon, whilst not heartless, was one of the last people to be expected to bring back new recruits and yet, he already knew he couldn't leave them here. Something about them reminded him of both himself and Sora, and yet also of Axel and Kairi. This resemblance compelled him to help them.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Are you heading somewhere?" He asked, hoping perhaps they were simply on their way to a safe place and in fact did not require his help.

"What's with all the questions?" The sharp eyes twin snapped, only to have the elder place a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Roxas." He said hushed and gentle. "No we don't." Cloud once again kept his answers brief and his voice steady. Leon made up his mind.

"Look, I'm not going to keep pressing you. I know what it's like to be out on the streets and afraid." Leon paused for a second, rethinking what he was going to say before finally deciding 'fuck it', tact was never his strong suit.

"I belong to a travelling circus. Cirque Du Keyblade. It's made up people who were in a similar situation to you. All with their own history. The homeless. The orphans. The forgotten. Basically people who are the nobodies of the world. I was about to be made homeless myself when the Circus took on me and my brother many years ago. Now you guys need cleaning up that much is for sure, and whilst I can't promise anything, our boss has been looking to get a few more people to help out around the Circus. So if you guys have no real attachment to this place, and nowhere else to go, I can take you back with me and you could possibly get the chance to travel, work and live with us. I can at least get you a good meal and a shower if nothing else, and some warmer clothes." Leon watched as Cloud silently processed what was being said, the only clue that he might be conflicted was the slight shift in his eyes.

"What's a circus? Are you a cult? Cloud are we joining a cult?" Roxas spoke up again, and Leon would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the question if he wasn't struggling to believe the teen didn't know what a circus was.

"You know, erm, a big tented place with acrobats, magicians, animals and performers. Lots of colour!" Leon attempted to describe a circus on the spot, but seemed to only be drawing a blank. Leon was shocked, he had heard circuses were really popular with the local families around here. Indeed many in Midgar, especially the poorer who could not afford other entertainment, would come to see them perform.

"Have you truly never heard of a circus?" He asked.

"No they wouldn't have." Cloud spoke up, "to be very honest with you I've only really heard little things here and there about a circus. I'm not too familiar myself, but I know enough to understand what you're saying and what you're offering. I have to ask though, why are you trying to help us?" Leon had to smile at this, he asked the exact same thing when Riku, just a young child then, had appeared with Xemnas who offered them the exact same help.

"Because" he began quoting what Xemnas had said to him, "people here, including myself, know what it's like to be afraid and lost. In particular I know what's like when you're struggling to survive on the streets, whilst keeping as much as you can from younger siblings. I have a little brother too, and I would go to the ends of the world to keep him safe. I look at yours, and I think of him, and I can't bear the idea of them being left to the fates we so narrowly avoided ourselves. In the end the choice is yours, but what I'm offering is a chance to work, have money, have shelter and be around people who would care about you and protect you. What that empty cave offers is cold winds, starvation, poverty and a lot of danger from unsavoury people." Leon was pretty sure he had almost quoted Xemnas word for word, save a few minor details; still he couldn't help but feel it sounded far blunter and less enticing on his tongue. Few carried the charm that Xemnas seemed to possess.

 **Xxx**

Cloud truly wanted to believe the brown haired man. He felt nervous around him, as he came off slightly abrasive, but Cloud just didn't think him murderous, vicious or manipulative. Was he being naive? Hopeful? What if this circus was full of freaks who would want to hurt him or his brothers? On the other hand the woods were hardly a safe place either. They couldn't stay here forever, they would eventually be caught, or they'd have to hide out in extreme levels of poverty and under his father's radar for years. This was a travelling circus. Hopefully one that went from world to world. That could mean escape from his father forever! How would the circus react though? He certainly wouldn't be able to tell them his parentage, after all, no one in their right mind would try to go against Shinra. Would the circus even accept them, they were from wealth after all, their greatest issue being they weren't 'nobodies' like Leon has said. Could they lie for the rest of their lives and hope the circus never found out? And how would the twins cope anyway? Ventus literally didn't speak to anyone but Roxas and Cloud; he was nervous and scared of practically everyone. As for Roxas, he had an extremely short fuse; he was constantly getting into trouble. Would the circus realise their damage and leave them? Would that only further hurt his brothers?

So many questions whirled through Cloud's head it was almost overwhelming. But Cloud knew in the end the questions were pointless. It was a leap of faith but what choice did they have? It was this or return to their father and the life they had. It was this, or guarantee his brothers a life of submission and abuse like the one he had known for too many years. In the end it wasn't a choice. Despite every ache in his body, every chill in his nerves and every doubt in his mind, Cloud presented himself with certainty and calm.

"Thank you for the offer. If you would not mind then, we would like to go with you."

* * *

 ** _Hello again._**

 ** _So here's the next chapter._**

 ** _I remembered now to give a quick shout out to Whispers Of The Wind- A Fanfiction I read many years ago that became the inspiration behind this one in the way I characterised a lot of the characters._**

 ** _I swear whenever I write this I end up getting "Masquerade" from Phantom Of The Opera stuck in my head._**

 ** _Also thank you Nimbus for their comment! I don't really expect any with my first few chapters, as you don't tend too get any for them._**

 ** _Until The Next Chapter, Stay Freaky!_**

 ** _~Aiko_**


	3. Introduction: Part Two

**Introductions**

 **Part Two**

Unlike the rest of the circus that, when not at a hotel, would sleep within tents; Xemnas slept within a large mobile home at the end of Sleeping Valley, as the mass of tents came to be known. It was nothing flashy and showed no signs of the actual wealth Xemnas possessed. The back opened up so during the day people could see him and felt free to walk in and approach him even as he worked. Xemnas had never wanted his position to separate him from those who he had taken in over the years, so he kept his space accessible since he spent many hours in there dealing with various piles of paper works. What was a kitchen space was now an office, full with drawers containing all sorts of legal documents and important information, as well as needed files on certain performers. For example adoption papers for when Xemnas was required to adopt someone into his family in order that they might travel with him, or criminal records that he should be aware of, so he knew how to work round them to assure every person could travel to the different worlds without problems. The living area was stripped to basics, with multiple chairs and a few plugs, more used by the others than him. Marluxia had a habit of using up all the extensions reels for hair equipment or sewing machines etc. The only thing really homely about it was the bed area, cut off by a curtain so as to allow Xemnas some privacy, though there was nothing truly fascinating inside only a basic bed with shelving all around him containing multiple books.

Xemnas sat there as he went over some paper work for their next site at the world of Olympus. Despite it being one of their oldest sites he still liked to triple check the documents, in order to make sure nothing had gone amiss under his nose. Because of that, those doors would probably be open, with him off to the side reading through paperwork until the final performance that night. Then he would join his crew for a little while but would get an early rest (in which he would obviously close the doors and lock up the van). Xemnas liked to get up before everyone else on moving days, especially when they had to move the night after the final performance. He tried to give everyone a day's rest after finale shows, so they didn't have to handle packing up with an inevitable hang over. However dates just didn't always work out.

A knock disturbed his concentration as he heard footsteps approach, knowing the sound all too well Xemnas smiled to himself. This certain persons company was always welcomed.

"How can I help you Saix." Xemnas smiled as he looked at the bluenette before him. He took a moment to soak in the stoic beauty. He always wrapped up more than others, kept lots of layers between his body and peoples gaze. He was more professional than most, with a tucked in white shirt, a finely made short black waistcoat and a pair of long sleek black trousers. Yet even so he still kept some of that strange circus charm Marluxia adorned all outfits with, from the casual to the performance. His black shoulder length gloves had silver chains draping from them, and matching long black boots with a complicated patterning coloured, also of silver, gave said circus charm. It accentuated his height and slim, firm build and yet covered Saix away from all wandering eyes.

Saix's eyes flicked to the floor before returning to Xemnas. He rarely held eye contact with Xemnas. Saix was a weird collection of contradictions. He seemed quieter around Xemnas, yet chose to be around him the most. He was undeniably in control and yet submissive by nature as well. He could keep calm in sometimes the most stressful situations and yet go berserk with the smallest motivation.

"You were right. I just received a phone call from the Valentines, and they want to watch tonight's show." Saix always kept his voice monotone and balanced, to many he was an unreadable human being, one which often made them nervous. Xemnas however had spent many years slowly piecing together the puzzle that was his unofficial second in command. Slowly untangling the contradictions, unlayering all those walls and listening carefully to every word in order to understand him.

"Don't they always? It's a good thing we always try and put on a show for the finale." Xemnas noted; it was no bother that the owner of the land would come to watch. He found it often motivated them to hire out the land next year, even more so than the amount of money they make.

"I guess that's true." Xemnas could see the slight shift in the lines on his brow. Already Saix was putting pressure on himself. Xemnas had no doubt that in his mind he was already checking off everything that needed doing, and had starting making back up plans for every possible issue that one could imagine. Sometimes whilst in thought Xemnas noticed Saix's mouth twitch, and he had yet to figure out what thoughts would spur the slight tick.

"Was that all?" He smiled gently at the other, enjoying the slight raise in lips it enticed out of Saix.

"No actually. According to Lexaeus, Leon came and asked if he could go collect wood for him. Out on his shift, it seems, Leon came across three males he would be interested on bringing in. They don't look familiar, and I don't recall Leon or Sora having friends in Midgar, so one assumes their strangers to him." Xemnas took a moment to take in the information. Well, this certainly was a change.

"Leon of all people bringing in new recruits." Xemnas muttered more to himself.

"It is strange, considering he doesn't know them." Xemnas had to agree. Leon was a good man, that couldn't be denied. Yet, he had a slight loner streak. Not quite to the worrying degree of Riku, but Leon had always been someone happier with his own company. Always willing to talk to people, but still habitual tended to keep to himself. He was also far more cautious than some, making sure the people they brought in were good people. For him to do such a thing, on what could only be assumed was a whim, was rather out of character. Xemnas smiled to himself. He had always prided himself on being good at reading people, a skill he was forced to develop growing up, and was useful in his line of work now. Yet this was one of those moments where he was happy to be proven wrong.

"Well, I must say I'm interested then. There must be something special about these three if they caught Leon's attention." Xemnas stood and stretched his arms, watching as the other seemed to just silently stare. He always enjoyed the others gaze when it latched upon him in such a way. It made him feel like he was the only person within Saix's mind. A rather narcissistic pleasure.

"Give Marluxia and Yuffie a warning that they'll be getting new recruits in. Oh and tell Terra as well, I have no doubt he'll probably need to give them a quick check up." It had been a long while since they had anyone new join. Not since Demyx arrived many years back.

"You already know you're going to accept them?" Saix's eyebrow raised and head cocked just slightly.

"In all these years that you've known me, when have I ever said 'no' to someone who needs my help? Leon's judge of character is as good as mine. If he's the one bringing them, I already have no doubt I'll take them." Saix did that lip quirk smile of his again, as he nodded and went away. Xemnas watched as long blue hair swayed behind him, eyes never leaving the other as he travelled back into Circus Village. Xemnas shook his head as he reluctantly ripped his gaze.

Xemnas had known Saix since he was seven, and was part of the first batch to join the circus. Many of the original performers have left now, yet for ten years Saix stayed. He had taken the young one under his wing, though cautiously at first. Saix had made it clear he didn't want someone to replace his parents and Xemnas made it clear he had no intention to do so, only being 17 himself at the time. Yet as the boy grew older, Xemnas found himself fascinated with him. The strange cold bluenette who spent so much time around him he ended up in his current unofficial position, much to Riku's relief. Saix was a quick learner and was physically, mentally and emotionally older than his age, which in turn had ended up causing Xemnas many personal issues. Now with the boy at 17, Xemnas found his thoughts often stuck on him. Not always in the most innocent of manner either. So he took to playing his little game as a way of dealing with it. The game of understanding Saix the puzzle. Still, there were boundaries and rules to his game. To never get too personal. To never take advantage of Saix. And most importantly, to never let the other aware of his true feelings. After all Xemnas was 27 going 28. Even when Saix crossed the threshold of 18, the age gap was still far too big. His thoughts much too wrong.

Not long after Saix had left, did Xemnas notice Leon approaching, with indeed three figures behind him. Xemnas walked to the front of his desk and leant against it. He had found that being sat behind it made him look too formal, and often put others who didn't know him in a position of discomfort. Leon gave him a nod as he entered with three following suit.

"Xemnas." He said, as Xemnas quickly looked over the three boys. The eldest was tall, thin and rather angelic in looks. His face seemed collected and calm despite the fact that he shivered with cold and clung tightly to Leon's brown jacket that was draped over his shoulders. If it wasn't for his determined stature Xemnas would have worried more about him collapsing from frostbite or hunger. The two behind him were identical twins, in a condition slightly better than the elder. One seemed to hide behind the other, and their emotions where written clearly on their face, again unlike the elder. The one in front had blazing eyes that seemed confused and off-ciltered, and from that came a stature and presence of defensiveness. The other seemed a little more relieved though in an equally off-ciltered state. His slight shaking suggested fear and high levels of anxiety.

"I had heard you were bringing me some possible recruits. I am surprised." Xemnas kept his voice soft and inviting.

"Still I'm glad to have you with us." He nodded to the three.

"I found them sleeping in the woods not far from us. They said they don't have home, and have nowhere else left to go." The story was vague, and the look Leon shot Xemnas as he spoke suggested he too thought there must be more. As often there was with people in their position.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you not have a home?" Xemnas watched as the elder for a second seemed to flinch at the question, a normal reaction in itself; if it wasn't for how suddenly he was able to replace it with a default look of confidence. The other two just turned up at their brother expectantly.

"We…Well, we couldn't live there anymore. Our father he was…" He paused a moment as if collecting his thoughts, Xemnas gave him all the time he needed. He already had a suspicion of where the story was going, and was not surprised. A cruel family member was a common theme among many past's here.

"Our father was abusive." The words upon leaving his mouth seemed to surprise the blonde. As if only now realising they were true.

"When he began to hurt my brothers however, I knew we couldn't stay there anymore. We left, without much of a plan, we just kind of ran away why we had the chance to do so. Because of that we ended up in the situation Leon found us in." The words left his mouth firmly but with a sense of hesitancy which Xemnas had expected.

"How long have you been homeless?" Xemnas asked again with a level of sympathy that never quite reached pandering or pity.

"Not very long." Now that answer was vague. Still deception was not that strange. Many here felt the need to lie or hide their pasts when they first came here. Some still kept parts of it hidden, for it was a wound just too deep to share. What got Xemnas was the clever subtleness in the way he seemed to deceive. What he was saying was probably true, but there was practise vagueness to it, a cleaver deception in facial features as if he had practised such a thing before. Still despite this Xemnas did not believe them bad or malicious. He had a suspicion the rather defensive twin would cause issues, but whatever the damage the circus could handle it he was sure. After all he did always read people very accurately.

"Well I do need some people to act as helping hands around the circus. Now I have three. If it is a home you're looking for then you may find one here, as we all have our stories here. I'd be more than happy to take you on and I know the rest will be excited for the new company." Xemnas smiled again and watched the tension ease slightly out of the elder.

"Now Leon I know you have some practise to do before the show. Why don't you go, tell Riku I want him as you pass, I'll have him show these three to Marluxia." Leon nodded and glanced at Xemnas gratefully for taking the three in. He placed a hand on the eldest's shoulder, when he tried to return the jacket.

"Keep it for now, until you've gotten warmed up." With that he left, and Xemnas turned his attention to the three boys once again.

"So since you'll be joining us, I think we should at least know your names."

"My name is Cloud sir, and the these two are Roxas and Ventus my younger brothers."

"Cloud, Ventus and Roxas who?" That question earned another pause, one that didn't go unnoticed.

"Strife Sir." That was a lie.

"Ah very well then. Cloud, Ventus and Roxas Strife it is a pleasure to have you." With that Riku entered the trailer, already dressed for the performance, bar make up. His black, white and red fools outfit and sweeping long coat creating quite the entrance.

"This is Riku. He's my own younger brother and ringmaster of the circus." Xemnas introduced him as the others stared fascinated; Riku seemed unfazed by it and simply shook their hands politely.

"Riku this is Cloud, Roxas and Ventus Strife, they'll be joining us at the circus." He explained.

"For now I'll have you three do odd jobs for me, and mainly you'll help as extra labour. However it would hardly be the first time if we found some other hidden talents within you. Now is there anything I should know about before you leave?" He asked.

"Yes actually." Cloud approached Xemnas as if not wanting too many to overhear.

"It's about Ventus. You see he doesn't talk to people."

"A mute?"

"No not quite. I mean he talks to me and Roxas. My mother too when our father wasn't around. It's just…with other people? He seems to go silent. He can't explain why any more than we can." There was an air of caution about Cloud, as if preparing to defend his brother from an attack.

"That's good to know. I'll have Terra look you all over and I'm sure he'll have some idea about what's going on. However not talking is hardly the most difficult thing we've had to deal with." Xemnas then turned to look at the flushed and embarrassed twin still gripping tightly to Roxas.

"I want you to know its fine. Whilst we would like to see you talk we are not about to force you. We don't mind and people here will treat you the same as anyone else." Ventus nodded and gave a smile which Xemnas took to mean thank you. Cloud too whispered a thank you. He turned and the three of them were about to follow Riku out. That's when Cloud paused at the edge of the van, and indicated to the others to stay put a moment as he turned and went back to Xemnas, this time even closer than before as his voice went quieter.

"There is something else you should know. This time about Roxas."

"Is he mute too?" Xemnas asked humorously.

"Well, more the opposite. Roxas has a temper, a really bad one at that. He can be reasonable, once he gets to know someone, but even then he does tend to get angry quickly. He's not violent for the most part. Not unless the other person eggs him on, if you know what I mean? More, he shouts and says things that are probably rather nasty, though to be fair it's often quite childish. Much like Ventus, he's been like it since he was a kid. If that's an issue, I understand, but would like to know now. It's not fair to give them hopes of a new home and have it gone again. I don't want to put them through that. I mean, if you want, I could always keep them out the way, just do work for the circus myself so they don't get into trouble. Just so I could pay to look after them or..." He trailed off, as he looked at Xemnas with pleading eyes that seemed far too real to be practised. Xemnas smiled softly, understanding now why Leon had taken to Cloud. He placed one of Clouds hands between his own.

"It'll be fine. Now if he were a violent drunk that just hit any old person, or some cruel malicious boy who set out to hurt everyone, we would surly have issues."

"No! No! He's nothing like that!" Cloud interjected.

"Then it's okay. Now I have no doubt his temper will cause some quarrels here and there but everyone here is used to such a thing. Believe me we have had worse, and someone capable of much more damage than what your brother could cause." Axel's own temper and issues came to the forefront of Xemnas's mind. Now he had been difficult.

"However over time, I have no doubt your brothers temper will cool. I know you've heard this a lot but I truly hope you understand everyone here has a past. Everyone here came to get a second chance at life. Everyone here came feeling broken, and every one of them learnt they were merely cracked. This is a place for those who don't have one, and I already know that you will find yourself a place amongst our family." Xemnas meant every word he spoke, as he hoped Cloud understood how much belief he did have in them. Cloud turned and gazed at him for a moment with a look of fractured hope. A look of someone lost and too afraid to believe what he heard but who wanted more than anything for it to be true. It was not the first time Xemnas had been looked upon with such eyes, and every time a piece of him did hurt for them. The greatest reward in life was seeing fractured hope change to happiness and contentment.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family Cloud."

* * *

 _ **Hello again,**_

 ** _So first of all THANK YOU! I emailed only a handful of people from my last fic, the latest readers who appeared to have stuck with the story. I expected a reply at most, and yet I got replies of pretty much everyone, and all of them so lovely._**

 ** _I feel genuinely honoured that my story seemed to have been not only remembered but enjoyed so much people wanted to go back to reading it, even if they had moved of the sight a bit like I had._**

 ** _Thank you so much for your support._**

 ** _In return I do plan on updating this at least once a week on a Friday/Saturday._**

 ** _However since I'm typing ahead of what I post if I type out two chapters before that day, you get an extra chapter during the week, or two, or three, depending how many times I get two chapter written._**

 ** _But yeh if I don't update at least once a week get on my case about it._**

 ** _This little fanfiction of mine is my passion project for the up and coming academic year, and I'm determined to see it through to the end. Hell I;ve had the entire thing planned since the first draft!_**

 ** _Oh the things I have in store for this story!_**

 ** _I know there's a reply button in the review section, but I feel in honour of the original version I shall comment in this shout out style manner :D_**

 ** _XX-Blade : I'm glad my grammar is not as bad as it used to be clearly! Thank you much, and as I said above, oh the things I have planned! *evil laugh*_**

 ** _UltimateNinjaOfDoom : Thank you! Hopefully it'll go even better than the last one, I hadn't evens scratched the surface of my plans with the last one I tell you that much. Nowhere close. So I hope you're buckled up, you're in for a long ride._**

 ** _HeartOfFantasy:_** ** _Thank you so much! And a new version in so far as my writing has improved, and hopefully my characterisation as I handled some interactions a little clumsily last time. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy what's to come._**

 ** _Ern Estine:_ ****_As always short, sweet and wonderful! Thank you so much for coming back! Hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Thank you all so much once again for reading and reviewing and for returning to my little long story :D_**

 ** _This story for me is like a way of finding time for myself and forcing myself to de-stress in stressful situations so it's always really reassuring to know that other people do enjoy my work!_**


	4. Introduction: Part Three

**Introductions**

 **Part Three**

Roxas followed the silent stranger as they were lead away from the tents. He so badly wanted to know what Cloud had told Xemnas, but figured right now wasn't the time or place for it. At first he had been surprised by Cloud using their mother's last name, but now in the silent walk, he figured it made sense. One mention of his father's name could mean an end to this. Whatever this was. He still didn't know what a circus was, and the strange manner in which people dressed provided no comfort for him. He was agitated, confused and overwhelmed. He just wanted to scream at the world to pause for a second and explain what was going on. How did he end up here? Slowly the events of past two days had begun to bring upon him a sense of guilt. Cloud. All these years, how long had he been hurt? How much had he hidden? He wanted to be angry. He wanted to tell Cloud how much of an idiot he was for hiding it from them. He wanted to tell him that…Well... But again he found himself with not a chance to do so. What would he say anyway? So for now he kept quiet and tried to focus on his surroundings. Tried to ignore _that_ feeling. Like a kettle on the verge of boiling over, where he wanted to scream something, but didn't know what he wanted to scream. He just wanted to make some noise. Riku never said a word and kept his distance, and Roxas was grateful. He had already taken in so much in one day. Though he kept a list of questions in his head of all the things he wanted to ask Cloud about later. Like why was everything so brightly coloured? Did everyone sleep in tents in a circus? Were they gypsys? Why were they dressed weirdly and why were some putting on makeup?

They seemed to be walking towards a bright blue square shaped gazebo, held up more sturdily than the row of tents with wooden poles. The tent was lined with bright pink whilst fabric covered every inch of it. Hanging on random poles and tables. Strange people scattered around Roxas. Most seemed too deep in concentration with their weird activates to bear him any notice. To his side there was a man with a dirty blonde mullet who seemed to messing with the bottom of a large blue motorbike. Passing him was a tall ginger man who held an immense amount of logs on his shoulder. He was built like a tank! In front of the tent of their destination he watched as a small black haired girl of Wutai decent bounced around a blonde and a red haired girl, putting on makeup and chatting away to them as she did so. He watched as she almost tripped over a pair of strange round spiky objects painted bright red. As they got closer she seemed to mutter something under her breath.

"I swear your brother leaves these lying all over the place." She complained to one of the girls as she picked up what appeared to be face paint. She wore a strange outfit that looked like a picture of Kimono Roxas had seen in one of his cultural books. Some representative of Wutai sometime wore them as well but not quite like this. It was a pale yellow, and had a collar yet no shoulders; instead the sleeves began off the shoulders entirely. There were a mix of ropes and belts around the large blue tie at the waist and the skirt hung slightly shorter than he had seen any of the representatives wear. She wore big blue boots and around her thigh she had wrapped around some random orange material. Like everyone else in this place she was a sight to see.

"Axel is useless sometimes. Just hit him, it's all I do." The red head muttered keeping her head still as the other began to apply orange face paint with a slim paint brush. The women had become a canvas for art.

"I don't think someone like Yuffie or myself can get away with that Kairi." The young blonde spoke, her voice was far gentler than the confident and louder voice of her friend.

"Ah you probably could, after all, Axel knows if he starts on my girl he starts with me- ow!" She flinched back as the paintbrush jabbed her in the eye.

"Well it'll teach you for talking so much while I'm painting."

"Well here we are" Riku's voice broke Roxas out of his gaze, as he realised he had been staring at the passing conversation and his brothers were now ahead of him, at the door of blue and pink gazebo, house, tent, shed, thing. Roxas wasn't really sure what it was. Riku's voice also broke the three out of their conversation as they turned to look at the boys.

"Oh these are the newbies Saix was warning us about right!" The makeup artist spoke up, voice cheerful and eyes friendly.

"Hey it's good to see some new people joining us, great to have ya! I'm Kairi!" The red hair spoke up as she was now free from the artist's hand.

"This is my girlfriend Namine, and that's Yuffie." She pointed to the artist who had now put her tools down as she joyfully bounded up to the three shaking their hands and giving them little time to react.

"Good to meet you, I'm Cloud." Roxas watched as his brother took it all in his stride; he was glad that at least one of them seemed to understand what was happening.

"Roxas." He said shaking her hand.

"And Ventus" He nodded over to his brother who seemed the most hesitant at the contact. They seemed so friendly. A sickness came over Roxas as he wondered how long it would last. Once they realised how much they hated him. How much they didn't want to be around him, they wouldn't like him. They would ignore him when they realised how useless he was. That sickness in his stomach churned as once again the feeling of a heated kettle rose in his chest.

"Well Marluxia is just inside; we'll leave you in his capable hands. He should be able to get you clean and dressed." It was only at this comment did Roxas remember what state they were in. Hair muddy and clothes torn. How could they be so kind to people who looked such a mess? Maybe the kindness was just pity.

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Make sure the one at the end gets a warm shower though, he looks freezing." Roxas turned realising that was the most Riku had said, as he wandered back off. He turned to look at Cloud. He was still shivering. Guilt rose back in him. He had acted so calm he had almost forgotten Cloud had slept without cover. All to keep him warm as well! Ready to blow a fuse Roxas stormed into the tent as his brothers just quickly followed behind him.

Looking in he felt as if he had stepped into some sort of a portal as the inside looked bigger than the outside. The room was empty and had a zip like door to the left and one at the back. It was an absolute mess as well. Clothes and strange bits of fabric hung everywhere, there was a large mirror to the right and on it hung random bits of jewellery some sheik and some gaudy. Next to the back door was a desk with more makeup strewn over it as well as a myriad of strange devices, some he recognised (like hair straighteners) and others he didn't. The large extension reel at the bottom of the desk was filled to overblowing with endless plugs shoved into it. Next to the right door was a large sofa. A couple of chairs by the wall behind them, layered with blankets and pillows. It looked rather inviting. All was quiet, when out of nowhere a figure burst through the back door.

"Oh hello!" Came a deep and loud voice as Roxas felt almost knocked back by the suddenness of the man's entrance. He burst in like a whirlwind with flamboyant pink hair and a grand presence. Decked out in with a black top and white jeans, and a couple of pink scarfs around his waist. A woollen pink throw rested on his shoulders as his long earing seemed to clatter against it. Every step he took could be heard loudly as he wore pink high heeled ankle boots that went down into such a fine point Roxas wondered how he hadn't fallen down and broken his ankle. The bewilderment alone form such a loud presence was enough too temporarily threw Roxas from his anger.

"My, you boys are pretty. Leon knows how to pick them, even if you do need a clean-up. Come in let me get a good look at you." Rather muddled and a bit winded Roxas just did as was told as Marluxia looked them over. Much like the tent he couldn't figure out what this thing was.

"Hmm yes, very good…" He seemed to mutter to himself as if they were ornaments up for sale.

"I must say Dollface if it wasn't for Leon being so attached to that jacket I would almost tell you to steal it. Suits you very well." Dollface? Wait, was he talking about Cloud.

"Erm, thank you?" Cloud replied, his voice sounded weary as Roxas looked round to see that his brother finally seemed to be struggling. He looked tired and cold and a little miserable. Guilt and then anger followed.

"Oh you poor dear you're so cold. Come here." Marluxia marched up to Cloud and man handled him to the couch before covering him in blankets. Roxas watched as Cloud just passively allowed himself to be pushed around. Roxas figured he was used to it, with how the servants, makeup artist, suitors and friends all seemed to do the same with him.

"Fruit Loop!" Marluxia called.

"What!" A voice came first, as Yuffie seemed ran into the tent. Fruit loop?

"I'm busy Luxa!"

"I know! I know! But this poor thing is freezing, can you get fetch him a warm drink and some soup or something. He needs to warm up the poor dear." Marluxia ordered as Yuffie turned to look at Cloud who seemed to be trying to sit respectively, even with the chills.

"Yes of course, no worries!" She scampered back off.

"Right so this is what we'll do. We'll get you warmed up and rested a little while those pair shower and dress, then once their sorted hopefully Firecracker might be about so you can get a warm shower." For all his boisterousness he seemed genuine enough, as Cloud seemed to finally give in to the inevitable, holding tight to the blankets and allowing his eyes to close. A simultaneously feeling of both relief and anxiety flooded through Roxas as he felt Ventus grip onto his hand. He looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Cloud will be fine." He whispered, squeezing Ventus's hand in reassurance.

"Right now onto you two while he rests." Roxas gritted his teeth and scowled at the man, not too fond of the idea of being manhandled and ordered about.

"Aw poor thing, you look terrified Little Dove." Marluxia muttered in reference to Ventus. Roxas was getting sick of the weird name very quickly.

"Okay so why don't you go sit with your brother and keep him company whilst the other takes a shower." Ventus glanced at Roxas for a second, before scampering off to sit next to Cloud. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's middle and buried his face in his chest. Without opening his eyes Cloud wrapped an arm around the younger and pulled him close. Roxas heart longed for the same comfort but wouldn't allow himself to show it; instead he made a point of glaring at Marluxia.

"Now darling the showers round back." Marluxia pointed to the back door.

"It's not darling. It's Roxas. And why should I do what you say?" Roxas didn't like the names. Didn't like the idea he was being mocked. He didn't like the strange pink man and he didn't like the fact that Cloud was sat exhausted on a couch because of him. He was being irrational but the pressure was steaming in him and Roxas wanted to rid of the damn tension in his chest. Despite his abrasiveness the pink man seemed completely unfazed as he laughed a little.

"Oh my! An attitude! Well that's not going to get you far Kitten, now come on you're dirty." He said motioning for Roxas to move. Roxas just dug his heels in further.

"Who are you calling kitten Pinky!" This only earned him another laugh.

"Ha! I'd almost say you remind me of Firecracker, but he was threatening to burn me alive."

"What do you-"

"Roxas." The voice wasn't a shout but it caught his attention as he turned to his weary brother eyes still closed.

"Please can you just do as you're told for a little while? For me alright?" The tone was pleading. Roxas just looked worriedly at Cloud. He seemed worn out and despite his anger, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Fine." Roxas stormed off, muttering words like 'stupid pink pig' and 'flamingo looking idiot' under his breath as he went.

"Oh and go through the other door when you're done, I'll leave some clothes out for you. Don't worry about the old ones I'll throw them out." A voice called and Roxas only grunted a response.

The shower was hardly what Roxas would call a shower. It was a hose that hung through a hole in the tent. Having gotten undressed Roxas shivered as he looked down at his clothes. He really was filthy. Upon not finding a tap he called to Marluxia to say he was ready, hoping for a hint of what to do next.

"Ah!" Without warning freezing water came pouring out the tap shocking the poor boy as he leapt out the way. Almost catlike. Almost.

"Watch out it'll probably be cold!" Marluxia called

"Pig!" Roxas just yelled back, not thrilled with the prospect of a cold shower, but desperate to be clean.

"Oh hold up Kitten." Once again came Marluxia's irritating voice. All Roxas wanted was to shower in peace without an obnoxious man pestering him.

"I think I might be able to warm it up. Oh Firecracker…" Marluxia voice trailed off as things went quiet for a moment. Roxas stood away from the shower shivering now like Cloud had. That's when a new voice emerged, less deep though slightly grittier.

"…thank me for this. I have better things to do you know."

"Okay Kitten!" Roxas swore he heard a snort at the unwanted nickname, as he huffed and step under the shower.

Roxas's body eased under the now warm water, as he felt some tension shift. He tried to focus on the feeling of the heat surrounding him, allowing the water to wash over his face and body he ignored all else. Roxas felt his mood began to lift, as he searched through the pile of half opened bottles to find shampoo and soap. As the last of the mud dripped off him Roxas felt more refreshed. Happier even. Standing in the shower for little longer he allowed himself the process the day's events, all the people he'd seen and how they acted. Letting out a sigh he decided that here was better than the streets or home. The people while weird and annoying seemed okay. Maybe, just maybe, he could give this place a go after all. Whatever this place was.

Though he reminded himself not to get his hopes up. Knowing eventually they'd get bored of him. They always did.

Calling to Marluxia to inform him he'd finished showering, Roxas found a towel hanging on the zipper to the other room and wrapped himself up in the soft fabric. The dressing room was marvellous. On the furniture was multiple pictures of people, designs, models and various others things blue tacked wherever there was space. At the far end was a table with a sewing machine and various boxes of trinkets and fabrics around it. Crowding the room was manikins and drawers all covered with multi-coloured fabric. Hair pieces and wigs seemed to hide in every nook and cranny of the room. Between two cupboards a piece of curtain had been hung, which Roxas assumed was a makeshift changing room. Three piles of clothes had lain on chairs outside it. Roxas picked up the pile that had his name on it and went inside to get dressed. His outfit was complicated to say the least. Not quite as eccentric as what he assumed was the circus costumes but unique non the less. He had on a red tank top, with a smaller black top over it. The smaller one only reaching the bottom of his chest and the arms were ripped to shreds. Chequered markings had been printed onto it at various places. One side hung loosely off his shoulder, as Roxas tried to resist the urge to keep pulling it up. He had ripped black skinny jeans with a chequered scarf that hung loosely round his waist and was tied up and pinned into place. The leather boots were most infuriating with an unnecessary amount of buckles on them that Roxas had struggled to do up. Whilst he hated to give the man much credit, Roxas had to admit, Marluxia was a good seamster. He had figured out Roxas's size only by look it seemed and managed to find well-made clothes that he had to admit did suit him. Guess Pinky did have a purpose beyond being camp and boisterous.

* * *

 _ **My apologies I can't put much here. I haven't even had the chance to proof read the chapter before upload so I apologies now if there's more errors or if it is less well written.**_

 _ **I'm literally uploading this before I pack and get like, two hours sleep before I go camping for the weekend.**_

 _ **But I wanted to get one more upload out since I said every Saturday regardless. (It's just turned Saturday for me mind you)**_

 _ **Anyway thank you for reading!**_

 ** _And there's 2 more introduction chapters and then we're onto "complicated" and "making history"._**

 ** _Introduction Part Four- Our lovely Ventus meets Terra for the first time._**

 ** _Introduction Part Five- The Circus show! and our first glimpse of Axel. Anyone who read the original knows things get a little heated._**

 ** _Anyway I really need to get going so enjoy!_**


	5. Introduction: Part Four

**Introductions**

 **Part Four**

Ventus sat on the chair with his towel wrapped around him, having just got out the shower. Feeling refreshed though still somewhat dazed by the situation he decided to take a moment for himself. He was surprised by the friendly nature of those around him and how badly he wished he could speak with them, yet still his mouth seemed to clamp shut every time he tried to talk. He wanted to know more about the circus and the people who he would be living with, but their loud nature frightened him. He felt like he could be swallowed up in a tornado of colour, noise and people. Trying to centre himself he reasoned that it would be something he would get use too, assuming they'd stay here. That was the strangest thing of this situation. He could barely believe this place was real, never mind he would be living here. Any moment he expected to wake up at home and find out this was all some wonderful dream. Still if this was a dream he wished to enjoy as much of it as he could, now that he was less tired and far more warm.

Getting dressed he wore a long red and black woollen top that seemed a cross between a poncho and top. The neck was wide meaning it fell of his shoulders, and was held together by two straps that looked like they had originally been leather belts. He slipped on white-wash jeans and some black and white platform shoes. The clothes looked good but were loose and comfortable. Once dressed he made his way out the room, to see Marluxia stood with Yuffie.

"Now don't you look much better?" Marluxia cried almost hitting Yuffie with outstretched arms.

"Careful Luxia! You feeling any better Ventus?" Ventus's mouth just remained locked. He simply nodded and shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. He used to be able to avoid situations that made him uncomfortable, but in this new strange world there wasn't much avoiding it.

"I was warned our Little Dove doesn't speak." Marluxia explained, as shame filled Ventus's cheeks. He hated how strange he was. Whenever anyone had to explain his issues he just wanted to go hide in a box in the middle of nowhere. He remembered how often his father would try to hide him away from the public eye, totally ashamed of Ventus as if he was some freak of nature. He guess he was. It wasn't normal for a person to not talk after all.

"Well that's fine. It's good to have some peace and quiet around here. I don't exactly work with quietest man around." Yuffie grinned. Ventus knew she was trying to be reassuring and appreciated the effort.

"Now I know you're not on about me Fruit Loop!" Marluxia exclaimed as he began searching through a pile of fabric.

"Of course not Luxia." She winked at Ventus.

"Right well I'm off. I always have clothes to repair and outfits to create." Marluxia proclaimed as he left the tent with a sewing kit in hand.

"That leaves me to sort out your hair then Ventus. Now come sit down and we'll get those bangs sorted." With that Yuffie led Ventus to a chair next to a desk and placed a mirror in front of them from behind the desk. Chopping at the hair Yuffie cheerfully hummed away. She was engrossed in her work and happy to leave Ventus in peace. He could hear the clinking, clattering and chattering of the circus folk outside. Ventus tried to take in all the things around him, in an attempt to convince himself this was real. From the smell of hair products and fresh air, to the feel of soft clean clothes brushing across his skin. All of this was telling him he was awake. That he could really be here! Ventus found himself wanting one of his brothers, just to reassure him, tell him this was real.

"Okay we're done!" Yuffie announced, "See you have eyes!" Pulling the mirror Ventus saw pale blue orbs shinning back at him. Ventus couldn't help but stare at himself. Yuffie had cut his hair spiky and short, yet on the left side of his fringe there were a few strands of silk braided through the blonde and shimmering bright blue.

"Yuffie?" A deep voice came from outside the tent, as Ventus turned to see a tall muscular man stood at the entrance. He was…interesting…Well-built and, compared to others, very underdressed in just a tank top and harem pants. His brown hair was pulled back and his face was sharp and well sculpted like it was chiselled out of stone.

"Well I'm done with Roxas; Riku's showing him to the lunch hall. Please tell me the other twin is easier." Ventus looked down embarrassed on behalf of his brother, as Yuffie merely pointed in his direction.

"Don't worry about this one, he was an absolute dream." Once again Ventus found himself the centre of attention. A situation he hated. An invisible cord of expectation began wrapping its way round his throat. His heart hammered and his breath stuttered. That's when the sound of a zipper was heard, drawing attention away from Ventus.

"Hey now look at you! Clean up well Cloud." Turning around Ventus saw his older brother walk out, looking a thousand times better than he did a few hours ago. Colour had returned to his face, and whilst there were still slight bags under his eyes he didn't look nearly as weary. Now wearing a white shirt loosely over a pair of black leather jeans and knee high boots, he looked far more like the Cloud that Ventus was used to seeing. Better perhaps with Marluxia's eye for clothing. He slung the leather jacket of Leon's over his shoulders, still slightly chilly though nowhere near as cold. Relief flooded through Ventus as he dashed to his brother's side. Chuckling Cloud hugged the other and ruffled his fingers through Ventus's hair.

"I'm alright now Ventus you can stop worrying. I just needed some warmth and some rest." Cloud smiled down at him with a look that Ventus always knew meant Cloud was genuinely happy. He hoped to see his brother always like that.

"I'm glad to see you looking well. I heard you were in a rough shape when you first came here." Terra smiled, as Ventus flicked his eyes to him and then away. Too nervous to hold any eye contact.

"Thank you. I feel a lot better compared to earlier." Cloud yawned "I'm just tired now."

"How about you stay in here for a while longer? I'll look over your brother, and do a quick medical examination on you just before the show; it'll give you some time to sleep. I think your body more than anything just needs to rest." Terra insisted.

"Yes sure" Ventus squeezed against Cloud, he wanted his brother to rest, but he was still afraid to leave his side. Cloud just looked down and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, an indication that Ventus would be fine.

"About Ventus…" He began.

"It's fine. I've already been informed of his condition." Terra looked at Ventus, "and I won't force you to talk. It's just a small check up to make sure there's nothing major we need to have sorted. It'll be in the medical trailer, so it will be private." Terra seemed to radiate warmth and compassion. So much so that Ventus found himself letting go of Cloud and following Terra out of the tent.

The medical trailer was literally meters from Marluxia's, and from the outside it looked like nothing more than old worn out dinosaur, it's better years behind it. Stepping inside Ventus noted how the entire thing had been gutted. Refurbished specifically for medical needs. There was a medical bed at one side of the room with some chairs opposite, and around him were shelves and cupboards with medical equipment neatly put away. Files and documents all piled at the other end. It was quite a difference from Marluxia's world of chaos and confusion. Terra was clearly a very well organised man, and maintained a high level of cleanliness and tidiness. Seating him on the edge of the bed Terra slowly went through what must be routine for him. Always informing Ventus of what he was doing and why; his air of kindness never faltering. He occasionally asked Ventus a question but kept them to yes or no one's so Ventus could just nod his head. Terra paid attention to him but gave him all the space he needed so he never felt overwhelmed. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact quite the opposite. Ventus found himself at ease in Terra's peaceful and controlled company, and liked listening to his voice. He wasn't loud like Marluxia or excitable like Yuffie. He was gentle, sweet, and made Ventus feel a strange concoction of excitement and nerves which bundled in his stomach like a knot. The feeling was alien to Ventus. He didn't know whether to enjoy it or be afraid of it.

 **Xxx**

Xemnas watched as Cloud immediately went to his brother's side as they entered the large, white gazebo that held the canteen. With the finale starting soon the tent was abandoned save the three blondes. Xemnas watched as the boys practically wolfed down the meal. Save Cloud, he started like his brothers clearly hungry, yet when he realised he had almost finished he pushed the plate away as if he was full. Xemnas highly doubted he was. Neither Roxas nor Ventus questioned this, which made Xemnas wonder whether this was habit. If it was it was something he'd want to keep an eye on. Still odd behaviour for the type of people that usually joined the circus. Most were starving and often had the opposite problem. Eating food quickly or hiding it away because they never knew when the next meal would be coming. None the less it wasn't unheard of. Once they had finished eating, Xemnas decided to then sit with them in order to discuss sleeping arrangements. Sitting down he got gentle smiles from both Cloud and Ventus. Roxas seemed to be far more passive which Xemnas took as a good sign. Though he doubted it would last long.

"I figured I best tell you about the sleeping arrangements we've decided. For now these are none negotiable, unless I come to the decision things need to be changed. In a few months if things are not working out we'll also sort them. With that being said I figured it would be obvious that you can go and visit any others tents as you make friends amongst our family here. You're all old enough after all." Three pairs of eyes watched him with a mix of curiosity and worry. Well expect for Roxas, who seemed defensive upon hearing 'none negotiable'.

"First of all Roxas," best to get him out the way, "you will be sleeping in a two pod tent with Marluxia, Demyx and Axel. Though sharing a pod specifically with Axel."

 _"_ _So let's begin with Roxas, what did you make of him Terra?" The other man sighed and rubbed his head in thought, which already spoke more than enough._

 _"_ _Well physically he's far from the worst we've had. He's got a few bruises, some bite marks and cuts, some of which may scar. Some are recent and others look much older. I don't think any of them have had correct medical attention. Luckily I found nothing major, all things I dealt with there and then. I got the distinct impression he gained a lot of injuries in fights." Terra recalled his mental notes as perfectly as someone reading them. Years of working here he had gotten used to dealing with the cut up and rough patients._

 _"_ _And his attitude?" Xemnas asked_

 _"_ _You do know I'm not a psychiatrist Xemnas, and yet you always ask me about these things." He chuckled._

 _"_ _I'm well aware but I do appreciate your knowledgeable opinions, you've been here long enough to spot patterns of behaviour and make educated guesses." Terra just shook his head._

 _"_ _Well he has a problem with authority. I often had to rephrase question to make him feel like he held control in the situation. Things he doesn't know or doesn't trust he instantly perceives as a threat, and once wound up it's difficult to convince him otherwise. I don't think he's intentionally malicious by nature, I get the impression that he's never been taught how to cope with emotions, which would make sense if his home life was abusive. I think there's a lot going up in his brain and he doesn't always know how to channel it, and being distinctly distrusting of everyone around him, as all the boys to some extent appear to be, cannot help the situation." Xemnas stayed quiet, properly storing away the information so he could make a physical note of it later._

 _"_ _So he's a lot like Axel, just as we suspected?" He asked_

 _"_ _I think so yes. Though no as well. Ignoring the fact that Axel had, and still does have, the ability to burn this entire place to the ground, I think the causes are different. Axel whilst a nightmare to begin with, began to improve rapidly once the ball got rolling. I get the feeling Roxas will take longer. He's dealing with perception of others and his own thoughts." Terra finished his analysis and found himself chuckling slightly._

 _"_ _If it's any comfort, Roxas might be a pain, but hopefully we won't have to stock up on fire extinguishers again." Xemnas smiled at this too. Granted Axel's arson attacks during his initial joining was probably over exaggerated now, but they did indeed have to stock up on fire extinguishers._

 _"_ _Well, I've decided then. Our human heating system has been sleeping on his own for too long anyway. I'll place Roxas with him." Terra's head snapped up, and stared at Xemnas as if he had grown two heads._

 _"_ _With all due respect that hardly seems wise. Granted Axel is far better now but still, those pair will slaughter each other alive._

 _"Not if I remind Axel he's not allowed to. Axel may have gotten better but he's still very use to having his way around here. He has a charm along with that arson that can get him places. He should remember that life doesn't work that way. Anyway I have strange feeling that this might do them some good. Let's be realistic, it's the only tent that can withstand Roxas's temper on a daily basis. After all Marluxia doesn't care what anyone has to say most the time, Demyx is always friendly no matter what's thrown at him, and Axel is probably the only person who could beat Roxas at whatever temper tantrum he throws at him."_

"Marluxia! Pig face! No way! Not happening! He keeps calling us by weird names! I don't like him and I don't want to share a tent with him!" Roxas shouted across the table, Xemnas had predicted such a reaction.

"Listen Roxas, you only have two choices here." Xemnas kept his voice balanced, as if he was offering Roxas a favour, and tried to maintain the illusion that he had control.

"It's either that or you sleep in the medical tent, surrounded by the equipment and sleeping on the medical bed itself. I just simply assumed out of the two, whilst Marluxia can be rather a lot to handle, you would prefer the tent." Roxas seemed to settle a bit at this. Xemnas wondered how Roxas would react to Axel. Perhaps they should stock up on fire extinguishers again.

"Now Ventus, you'll be staying in the big tent. There's also Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Lexaeus, Terra, Zexion and Vexen. Though you'll only be sharing a room with Leon's younger brother called Sora." Ventus looked intimidated by the prospect of staying with a large amount of people. Yet he nodded anyway, clearly willing to give it a chance, an attitude Xemnas was grateful for given how difficult his brother had been.

 _"_ _So what about Ventus?"_

 _"_ _Physically he's in the best state of all of them. Once again underweight but he lacks a significant amount of bruises and bite marks. There is however a scar across his side. It's a burn mark that's thin and long. He too has a few scratches and scars, and a couple bruises but nothing near his brothers. As for his mental state he's certainly a new one to our family."_

 _"_ _New how?"_

 _"_ _Just we haven't yet had to deal with such a case. I think he's suffering from Selective Mutism. I have some knowledge about the condition, but will do more research on it. Generally it develops in childhood, and if not dealt with can progress into later life. I have no doubt that once again the abuse plays a major role in his developing of the symptom, and is probably the reason he's never overcome it."_

 _"_ _Can it be helped?"_

 _"_ _Possibly. Hopefully. Occasionally it can't but quite often it can. So I think in this case we may be able to get him to talk. For now I want to keep a close eye on him as I do my research. I think I'll have to understand more about the origins of the issues and so forth to get a good grip on it. For now though I say we try and keep him around people. If he gets close enough, he might talk to people without prompting. So the larger the group he gets comfortable with, the more he will speak. If he wants space let him have it, but isolating him shall not be a good idea. Also we shouldn't force him to talk, I don't think that would do him any good but instead scare him away. Finally we should try rewarding him when he talks, what I mean is encourage him to keep talking when he starts, and prove to him that talking isn't a bad thing. Ventus has a fear of speech the last thing we need is for him to believe that not speaking is better than the reverse."_

 _"_ _I was going to put him with Sora anyway. Given this I think it is the best path. Also that way he'll be in the same tent as you, allowing you to keep an eye on him."_

"As for you Cloud, you'll be sharing a tent with Leon. I believe you've already met him." Cloud looked grateful at Xemnas.

"Thank you." He replied politely.

 _"Cloud?"_

 _"Well physically he's in a terrible state. There clear signs of previously broken bones. He's covered in terrible scars and marks that have had no treatment what so ever. His body is littered in proof of heavy and violent abuse far worse than the brothers. He's even more underweight than the twins as well. Worst of all is that, whilst I can't give 100% accuracy in this assessment, I believe there may have been sexual abuse at some point in his later years." Terra's eyes were solemn. Whilst this was not the first time Terra had to report such a thing, it made it no less easier to say or hear. Xemnas knew he was right in taking those three in._

 _"_ _So possibly worse than we expected with him?"_

 _"_ _That's the strange thing. Now the physical damage can be managed, his body seems to have recovered well on its own despite his situation. Mentally I would have expected something along the lines of the twins or even far worse. Cloud however seems to show himself as a very stable and respectable young man. He speaks not like someone from the streets, and always presents himself in a very dignified fashion. He's polite and well mannered. He seems to be able to handle situations rationally and acts as if he's in a far better place than the other two." Terra praised the young blonde, for truly in this way he was remarkable._

 _"I've gotten the distinct impression Cloud is very good at hiding things. He wears a mask at all times and don't think he is as stable as perhaps he appears to be." Xemnas revealed his doubts to one of the most trusted members, knowing it wouldn't leave this room._

 _"_ _Roxas and Ventus wear their damage on their sleeve, because they had yet to learn how to control it the way Cloud has. I get the impression Cloud has had many years to hide all his flaws, and I fear it could be eating him from the inside out." Xemnas hated to sound too grave, but he did worry for the eldest worse than the other two, despite how 'okay' he might appear._

 _"Well that does lead me onto one other observation. Something all three boys shared in common." Terra interjected._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Each boy, on their hip, had a brand mark."_

 _"_ _Brand mark? As in the type of thing we do to cattle?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I don't know the symbol, and none of them wanted to depart any information about it. I don't know what happened to them, and whether it happened before or after they ran away. I would guess though, that whoever gave them that mark was not just a typical drunk or angry tyrant. I get the impression the man who did this was perhaps more clever than that." Xemnas found himself agreeing once more with Terra. As an old rage he used to feel bubbled just for a second. Reminding him of the first bunch that joined this circus. He used to have to go for long walks and punch anything he could to deal with the horror stories he heard. Now he had grown far more used to them. Even now though there would always appear one that would strike an old nerve of his._

 _"_ _I'm placing Cloud with Leon. He's the only one as observant as I am, and a good man if ever one lived. I feel if anyone can help Cloud, it's going to have to be someone who proves to him the world won't always hurt you when you're vulnerable."_

"Well there's no better way to introduce you to the family than via the show itself. I'll lead you guys to the main tent so you can get front row seats. The guys will show you round later I'm sure. For now let's go and enjoy the show, after all this is your new home." With that Xemnas got up, guided them out of Circus Village and towards the main tent where the show would soon begin…

* * *

 ** _Woo! The entire circus performance is next! We have Animal tamers, fire tamers, sword men, strong men, and men with no self preservation! I hope you guys enjoy it, it's always my favourite chapter to write. ALSO IF YOU DON;T KNOW YOU WILL SOON LEARN JUST HOW MUCH I AM OBSESSED WITH THE IDEA OF FIRE DANCER AXEL. WHY IS FIRE DANCER AXEL NOT MORE OF A THING IN THIS FANDOM?_**

 ** _I warn ya'll now next chapter is also an extra thousand (almost two thousand) words longer than my average chapters!_**

 ** _It's also the end of the Introductions Section._**

 ** _So this may be where you guys start seeing only weekly uploads. I was busy this week as I'm back at my flat preparing some dissertation reading and doing some work shifts and such. But in keeping with my promise to both you guys and myself I did upload this week! Even if it was a Sunday! I will always up load Saturday (or Sunday) at least but yeh I didn't get two chapter written ahead of myself which is my rule for uploading early. It just means then on busy weeks I'm somewhat ahead of myself allowing me to slow down my pacing a bit._**

 ** _That being said I'm on holiday for a week from Wednsday so we'll see if I get more or less work done then!_**

 _ **Anyway I know I didn't reply to comment last week I'm sorry! But thank you again to eveyone who comments! It keeps me going and give me much needed motivation!**_

 **Reply to reviews:**

 _ **Heart Of Fantasy:** Yeh I really wanted to focus a bit mroe on the brother's bond in this re-write since I feel I lost the idea a bit last time I wrote it. Over-Protective Big Brother Cloud is a cute Cloud anyway! As for Semnas he;s one of the characters I had to make very OOC in order for the story and dynamics to work, but I like to think in turn I did give all my characters fleshed out personalities, I'm glad you like Charming Xemnas though. I feel like if he wasn't so evil in KH he could have been a compelling character to be around, I mean he did convince 13 people to be apart of his cray heartless organisation that wore leather coats. Granted everyone else was a nobody too so thta might of helped some :') I'm glad you like the nicknames as well, I don't know why I am just obsessed with the idea of this crazy camp character who literally nicknames everyone and just doesn't care at all what you think! Thank you for the lovely and consistent reviews! I really do appreciate it!_

 _ **Ern Estine: **Oh the circus will don't worry. Though I also have some hellish things planned for my babies as well. The road to recovery is a bumpy one I'm afraid ): Thank you for the review!_

 _ **Ultimate Ninja of Doom:** Ahaha it seems everyone loves the nicknames. I'm glad because I literally had to write myself a document called Marluxia to English dictionary just to keep up with all the nicknames I've established! Thank you for the review!_


	6. Introduction: Part Five

**Introduction**

 **Part Five**

Cloud felt a thrill of excitement as people began filling up the circus tent. Roxas and Ventus sat quietly next to him. Their eyes were darting around the room taking it all in. Cloud was more at ease than he had been before, in part due to Xemnas's charm. Xemnas seemed skilled at making anyone feel good. He had left them to go sit with the land owners in the hopes to 'keep them happy' as he has said. Cloud shook his head, he was certain Xemnas needn't keep anyone happy. He was the type of bloke who could destroy your property but if he asked you for money after he'd still end up getting it. The circus performers had also been very kind to him, such as allowing him to eat and rest as he needed, not to mention patient despite Roxas playing up a couple times. They were non-judgemental too of Ventus's issues. Xemnas has said that Cloud should talk to Terra if he wanted any advice on helping his brother. That level of concern for strangers just seemed so unusual to Cloud. He just couldn't understand. The world where he came from was nothing like this.

As the last of the crowd filtered in and the light began to dim, Cloud settled into his chair, holding Leon's jacket close as butterfly's raced through his stomach. Suddenly there was the sound of drums and the roar of music as lights began to flash on stage. A swirling darkness appeared from the roof of the circus and landed in the centre of the stage. The cloud dissipated as Riku appeared from it, face now fully painted in jester's makeup. He smiled and took a bow in front of the gasping audience. It was like a personality shift, as the quiet and melancholy boy from early had transformed into a large magical presence truly fit for a ringleader.

"Ladies and Gentlemen who paid, boys and girls who snuck in, I present to you today a circus of extraordinary talent. A circus that will leave you breath taken and amazed. We have lion tamers, swords men, strong men and men with no sense of self preservation. I welcome you all to the Cirque Du Keyblade." Riku vanished in a puff of smoke as the crowd cheered with anticipation. Cloud found himself too clapping along. In Riku's place appeared a tall woman with blonde hair laced with tubes and pipes and many a strange thing. With a dress of black and white and balls in her hand of matching colour she began to juggle. Finally she added more balls to her arsenal as she juggled them higher and higher into the air, until twelve balls were going without mistake. She threw each one with accuracy into boxes by her side. Cloud had not noticed them earlier. The audience went to applaud her, but she placed a finger on her lips and silenced them immediately.

"That was only formalities. When you play with Larxene my friends, you're playing with danger!" Her voice was rough, dangerous and her eyes came alive with a promise of pleasure and pain. Cloud shivered. Next from the box she pulled out three knives and started to juggle with them instead, once again adding more until she had reached eight. Cloud felt his heart lurch as he worried each time one came down. One wrong move and she could get seriously hurt. It didn't end there however, as she began to juggle them with one hand. With the other she brought out three spiked maces! Now simultaneously juggling maces and knives Larxene began shamelessly dancing to the music.

"I think we should add up the pressure!" She called, and Cloud found himself wondering just what more she could juggle. Tanks? There was a crash as from her body appeared random bolts of lightning strikes. They struck across the maces setting them on fire, as they now burnt bright orange. Not only that, but Larxene had begun to do kicks, splits, flips and tricks of all nature all the while keeping the dangerous burning objects in the air. She was speeding up, and Cloud watched in awe, shocked that someone could be that comfortable with objects of death. Finally she stopped and blew each one out as they came down, throwing all the items back into the box. By the time she bowed Cloud heart was racing with adrenaline. She winked, as lightning and thunder covered the stage and from it Riku emerged once again whilst she had vanished.

"Now trust me when I say she is not a woman you want to fight with. Terrifying." Riku shivered and the audience chuckled.

"Next is a highflying act of beauty, as I leave you now with the talented Aerith!" Rave inspired music began to play, as the stage began to flash with a multitude of colours. A trampoline had appeared in the centre of that stage and on it a young brown haired girl. Jumping high into the air she began to perform all sorts of strange tricks, spins, and contortions. Suddenly she jumped especially high into the air and instead of landing on the trampoline she was caught by a black haired male with a white streak and an eye patch. The only thing keeping him in the air was a rope tied by his ankle. They seemed to dance around each other, the brown haired girl never letting go; the only thing keeping them up was their own core muscles. Cloud watched with great fascination. How amazing it must have been to feel so weightless.

Suddenly two figures soared passed them travelling in opposite directions. The two women landed on either side of the stage, high upon large platforms. Cloud recognised the pair as they were outside Marluxia's tent earlier. Namine and Kairi; Cloud recalled. With a leap they jumped onto the trapeze and began their incredible act. They danced and jumped towards each other in time with the beat. Leaping over great distances like ravens soaring through the dim light. Each leap more stunning and daring than the last, as they entwined around each other, grabbing the pole by only their foot, and holding onto another with a knowing trust that Cloud could only imagine giving to another. The four performers all started to dance in sync and music surrounded the audience. The intricacy of their act was impressive. Cloud could tell that if one performer messed up it could cause the act to fall apart and one of them could literally fall. The performance ended with Aerith holding the top of the rope, the other guy hung downwards with arms outstretched. Namine and Kairi held onto each other just above the pair. A small kissed was shared between the two causing the audience to coo, as Cloud looked upon them with compassionate eyes. Cloud turned to look at Roxas and Ventus and chuckled at how deeply absorbed they'd become with the show. It made him feel honoured that they knew better than to react badly to the kiss. He was vaguely aware of some of the prejudice of their peers and of course the straight up homophobia of their father, yet it seemed Cloud had more of an influence than he thought over the twins and their morals. They weren't perfect, but his brothers could have ended up worse after all. Cloud laughed as they remained unaware of his staring at them. The pair had never seen a show quite like this, the thought that this could be their home made Cloud feel touched in a way he could not yet put into words.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Riku said, as Cloud's attention turned back to the stage. Onto it walked a girl with blue hair. She wore a blue and white dress with a short front revealing thigh high lace stockings and white boots. A small black elastic top hat placed tilted on her head. Leon followed her, dressed less eccentric than the others. Black shirt tucked into pale tight denim jeans. Black gloves, black boots and brown belts, Cloud had to admit he looked really good. Scanning the audience he spared a smile for Cloud and the boys, suddenly aware he still had his jacket Cloud tried to ignore the slight blush on his cheeks, as he smiled back.

"I need three volunteers from the audience!" Leon called out causing a flurry of people, many women, to place their hands into the air practically jumping to get picked. His blue haired assistant then went along and picked a volunteer from the left, from the back and then came down to the front. Standing in front of Cloud she gave him a sweet smile.

"How about you love? Come have a go." She whispered offering her hand out for him to take. Cloud's heart stopped. No he didn't want to go. Cloud felt his mind fall into panic. The thought of having to do something so out of his control always made him nervous, and in front of people too! He hadn't had lessons for this. He could mess up and everyone would see. Despite his fear Cloud could not find it in him to say no. He just couldn't. He would look weak or cowardly. He'd look bad in the eyes of everyone. Look bad in front of his future home. Maye this was a test and if he didn't do it they wouldn't want him. Accepting her hand Cloud began heading towards the stage, feeling about ready to throw up, trying to ignore all the eyes now watching him.

"Give them a round of applause." Leon called as all three volunteers made their way to the stage. Cloud kept his eyes opened but lids and face muscles rested, his mouth curved up but not enough to be grin. He made himself the perfect picture of charmed enjoyment whilst inside his head he had become a mess. The first volunteer was made to hold a plank of wood vertically, the second had an apple placed upon their head. Cloud however was told to step onto a box at the furthest end of the stage. Directly opposite a contraption which had an arrow loaded in it. It reminded Cloud of a crossbow or cannon, and just looking at the arrow now pointed at him made him fearful for his own life. The woman went over to Leon and then blindfolded him. Cloud had wanted to run away yet he couldn't. The expectation of the crowd kept him frozen there like straps on an electric chair. He would literally rather face death now than allow himself such public humiliation. He couldn't. It was too ingrained in his system. The music began and Cloud felt his body almost shake with adrenaline and fear, yet he forced himself to remain perfectly still. He would rather die looking perfectly composed than live as a disappointment. Leon sliced perfectly through a sandbag above the contraption, causing a weight held above it to slowly start falling. Cloud temporarily lost composure as his eyes widened at the realisation; when the weight hits the crossbow it would fire an arrow straight at Cloud. This is it, Cloud thought; I'm going to be killed. Yet he couldn't move still. He couldn't show his fear. And yet in those slow few seconds he realised he also wanted to be here. He was deathly afraid and yet the audience response, as he stood there the perfect composition of a human being, it was a thrill like he had never experienced. He wanted to be here even in the face of death. For a moment he basked in the cheer of the audience and before he noticed what he was doing, he had placed his trust in Leon. The weight got closer as Leon sliced through the board. The weight touched the canon as Leon sliced through the apple. Cloud's heart stopped. Arrow fired.

Slice.

Clunk.

Two bits of wood fell to the floor. The arrow cut cleanly in half. The audience gasped and Cloud let out a very long breath of relief. The assistant came to give Cloud a hand, used to rather stunned volunteers he was sure, while Leon thanked the other two personally. He kissed the first ones hand. The other volunteer was a young woman who appeared slightly intoxicated, she took the moment as an opportunity to hug the other and possible cop-a-feel. Leon took it in his stride, like the assistant, probably used to such antics. Cloud was led forwards to Leon as the audience applauded him. He felt exited and scared. Shaken up yet completely alive. Though when Leon turned and like the others kissed his hand in thanks, eyes upon him with undeniable charm, Cloud's mind went blank. Still, perhaps habitually, he gave Leon an appreciative and warm smile, like he would give prospective marriages, before calmly making his way back to his gawking siblings. He looked to Leon once more as he bowed to the audience. A silent moment passed between them as their eyes fell onto one another. They stared at each other for just a moment. A moment that neither of them understood.

 **Xxx**

Roxas watched as Cloud returned to his seat, awe struck by his brother's bravery and Leon's skilled swordsmanship. The show had been completely captivating and he couldn't take his eyes off the stage. So many strange things he'd seen now added up, and he found himself on the edge of his seat for more. These people were amazing! This show was like something beyond his wildest dreams!

"You don't get to rest yet! Next to the floor is our darling little Xion, the fearsome beast tamer!" That's when a roar was heard from the side of the stage, and a great white tiger jumped over the ringmaster, and Riku did his miraculous disappearing act. Xion came on, a cute small girl with black hair and large doe eyes. The juxtaposition between the young girl and the fierce animals was alarming; no way she could tame and control such large and exotic beasts. Yet she did just that! She made a large tiger play and act, encouraged wild wolves to do tricks and pacified hyenas so they could be stroked by the audience. The tiger seemed to take a liking to the twins. Though Roxas still didn't trust it too much, watching it closely as Ventus just happily pet him like some domestic cat. The act ended as the animal and Xion took a bow. Roxas couldn't be more excited. What will they do next?

"Well it's half way over and you're all still here. Must be doing something right!" Riku joked as he re-entered the stage.

"You might say our show is magic, and it certainly is, as our magician Zexion is going to prove." Riku then lifted his coat and turned around, yet as he turned around it was a teal haired boy that appeared in his place, red coat changing to red cape. Throwing the red fabric into the audience, a group of girls squealed as all of them tried to catch it. He wore layers of silver and black fabric with a scarf round his shoulders and head. All of it had charms hanging from the seams, looking like a desert prince. Warming up with simple card tricks, Zexion then moved on to hypnotising some members of the audience, making them stand, act like animals, fall asleep and do all sorts of bizarre and strange things. He then got bigger though, making the assistant Aqua disappear before Roxas's very eyes, only to make her reappear at the back of the stage. That wasn't enough though; he then made the young girl float! Literally Aqua was flying around the room above Roxas's head!

"For my next act I will also need the assistant of our Sword Master Leon." And on queue Leon re-entered the stage, pushing with him a box on top of a wheelie table.

"As you can see ladies and gents, there nothing under the box, there's no hole in the table, and we're not hiding anything in the back." The pair then spun the table round to prove their point. They got Aqua to climb onto the table and step inside the box, crouching down until she was fully inside and the lid was placed on top.

"Go for it Leon." Zexion muttered and with that the brown haired man proceeded to take a sword, and shove it into the box. The audience gasped, as he did this three more times. Roxas was glued, there was no way she could have survived that! The swords were clearly going through the middle of the box. The pair spun the box round twice before opening up the front and the back of the box to reveal: nothing! The swords were in the box but no Aqua, only her hat resting gently on one of the blades. Placing the hat upon Leon's head Zexion sealed up the box again and turned it twice around. Leon then pulled the blades from the box. Roxas tried desperately to work out the trick behind Zexion's magic. He opened the top and placed the hat back in. He closed the top and raised a hand chanting over it. Zexion then put his hand back in and this time pulled out a hole-free Aqua much to everyone's astonishment. Leon and Zexion then picked up the box as Aqua wheeled off the cart, and the pair placed it upright. With a bow Leon entered the box and closed the door. With a bow Zexion then followed. The box shook and fell to the floor. The door opened and out raised Riku from inside.

"Do you guys want a little bit more magic?" Riku asked the audience, the crowd cheered.

"Well, I can do this one trick that's quite impressive. I can transform this circus ring into a stadium." A mumbled crossed the crowd with some whispering 'do you think he can?' and 'what's going to happen?' Ventus nudged Roxas, and looked at him questioningly.

"I have no idea why they need it, but I can't wait to find out." He whispered back watching Riku's every move.

"What? You guys don't believe me! Well I'll just have to prove it." The silver ring leader smirked as he seemed to fade away into a tornado of black wind that enveloped the whole tent. For a moment Roxas was afraid a storm had hit, as his hand reached out to grab Ventus and Cloud to his side. As soon as it happened, it had passed, and everyone went silent. Riku had gone, and just as he had claimed, in front of them were large ramps, hanging hoops of fire, car jumps and various other things of that nature. Old rock sounding music began to blare out the speakers as the sound of an engine could be heard in the distance getting louder and louder. A motorbike burst onto the stage and Roxas was blown away. Shocked he watched as a man with a blonde mullet and war paint drove around skidding to a stop right in front of the audience.

"You all having fun!" He called as they went nuts in response, all elated as they awaited his act.

"Well I'm Demyx and I'm here to just be generally reckless!" He shouted with all the joy and pride in the world. Demyx approached the ramp on his bike and drove full speed onto it. Demyx did flips in the air and stunts, jumping over whole rows of cars, and through the fiery hoops. The most impressive was his final act however, when a giant metal ball was brought into the middle of the ring, carried by none other than the strong man Roxas had seen earlier with firewood. Demyx then drove into the ball and the door shut. The engine was purring and soon enough Demyx was defying gravity, racing round the ball at an incredible speed. It got better! Roxas gasped as from Demyx himself, blue clones began to appear until 6 drivers were racing around the circular walls. Roxas could not believe what he was seeing! Each guy inches away from crashing into the next, however they continued speeding up doing tricks and flips within the ball. Then the strong man picked up the ball with the three Demyx's in it! He spun and threw the thing like one might do an inflatable football, as Demyx just kept going. When the song came to close, Demyx stopped his bike very gracefully in the middle of the ball, his copies seemed to almost crash into him, disappearing just before their bikes made contact! The audience cheered as the strong man put the ball down and the door opened. Demyx revved up. Riding up the slant the bike flew into the air and the audience gasped as Demyx jumped off the bike. The bike looked as if it was going to land on Lexaeus but the strongman did not move. No, instead he caught the bike, Demyx doing a mid-air flip and landing on top of the bike. Roxas found his hands going red with applause, almost bouncing of his chair in eager anticipation.

The black vortex appeared over the stage again, and by the time Riku reappeared everything had vanished! It had to be magic! Had to be! Roxas could find no other explanation for it!

"Now I must warn everyone here to not repeat what you see next! This boy, though hard to believe, is a trained professional and knows what he is doing. Without further ado I present to you our incredible Escape Artist, Sora!" The crowd cheered, though gasped when they realised how young the boy was as he followed behind Aqua, a cheeky grin on his face. This is the escape artist?

"Today's act is called the Water Torture Cell. Don't worry it's not as gruesome as it sounds." The audiences' coo'ed as Sora's smile and 'cute' nature won over the audience's affections. Even Roxas was swayed, he didn't seem like the type of person people could be capable of hating.

"As you can see behind me is a fully filled tank of water." Aqua removed a large cloth, to reveal underneath a cylinder tube filled with water.

"I shall be escaping this chained up, with no supply of oxygen and no chance to take a breath." He explained as calmly as if he were discussing the weather. So quietly the audience watched as Sora stepped onto the top of the tank, and Aqua began to tape up Sora and place him in various chains, small whispers surfacing across the audience as they worried about Sora's wellbeing. Then with a drop Sora was plunged into the water, his poor body sinking to the bottom, as Roxas gasped. He felt anxiety rise in him, as he feared Sora might get stuck the whole audience waited as a clock countdown began; Sora began wiggling and jiggling trying to get the chains off. 30 seconds had passed; he just slipped an arm out. ! One minute passed, and one chain was set free. Roxas stomach clenched, how long could he hold his breath? One minute 30 seconds, and Sora was still going though lots of chains were now being chucked to the bottom. Roxas felt sure he wasn't going to make it. Two minutes and all the chains were removed; Sora had started working on the tape. Face going blue he looked as if he was starting to struggle. The audience was silent in anticipation. Come on Sora Roxas silently chanted. Two minutes thirty seconds and the tape was off! Sora swam back to the top of the tank where he was helped out by Aqua; nothing could be heard over the cheering and relief of the audience.

Shrouded in darkness, a shadow appeared which slowly formed into Riku.

"Now for our final act, we have a man that's guaranteed to heat up the show." Riku's voice went smooth.

"Gentlemen hold onto your wives, because ladies he's single. Give a cheer for Axel the fire dancer!" There was a roar of flames from the stage as a hurricane of fire raced and twirled around him. As it died down Riku was nowhere to be seen. Who was there instead made Roxas's jaw drop as he found himself glued in place. Roxas had seen many brothers, fathers and cousins of potential bachelors, all dressed in their finest clothes and trained to look the absolute best they could. Yet he had never seen anything like Axel. With hair redder than the fire he emerged from tied back in a red bandana with golden jewels latched onto the side. Catlike emerald eyes scoured the audience with a predatory and reckless gleam. Tall, slim and muscular; dressed in a sleeveless top that tied at the front, which revealed the long outstretched arms that ended in pointed red fingertips, and left just a slither of the firm solid chest exposed. Fabrics of reds and oranges tied at his waist would shift with even the slightest of movement. The golden jewels at the end of the fabric seemed to vibrate and chime against each other. Long sleek legs were hugged by tight black jeans cut off by heeled knee high red boots in which he stood with perfect poise. Everything about the man was ragged yet graceful in a flawed hellish way, like a great demon of fire who honoured the circus by appearing.

The dancer moved and flames began to follow him, the jewels that drowned him clinked and tinkered with every movement. Pale limbs danced as the flames grew as they weaved around him like a serpent, before exploding out in great wings of fire. The sight was gorgeous as he twisted, turned and bent with bold movements as the flames rose and fell around him, closing in on his tattooed covered skin before they soared out into the audience. As the fire got bigger, the audience ducked away from the orange phoenix. Roxas couldn't though. He couldn't move. He was drawn to it. With every wave he was enticed to get closer, as he put out his hand, not quite touching it but close enough to feel the searing heat that prickled at his skin. For a second he swore his hand glowed with a golden light when the fire disappeared to Axel again and Roxas' gaze followed with it, drawn once again to the shimmering creature on the stage. Axel's eyes locked with Roxas as he got closer to the audience, the fire stretching out once more as all flinched and gasped. Even Cloud became distracted. Roxas still didn't move. Didn't flinch. His eyes were steady with Axel's, the thrill addicting, the beauty intoxicating, and the challenge deadly. The inferno wrapped faster and hotter around the audience. Unnoticed by them was that it was also getting closer and closer to Roxas, almost consuming him and leaving only Axel in sight. Roxas couldn't even blink. He was lost in the moment as his head tipped back slightly, allowing himself to get close to the searing heat.

The fire died down, and the audience thought they were safe. That was until Axel spun, as the sparks began at the start of his outstretched arms, and built until from his fingers came a tidal wave of flames that raced down and assaulted the audience, consuming them. Roxas didn't notice. All he could see were those emerald doorways that seduced him. All he could hear were the clattering of bracelets as they reverberated through Roxas like a siren's song. All he could smell was old cigarettes and firewood that tempted him into the warmth. All he could feel was the smooth, scorching hand that brushed against his cheek. Soft. Irresistible. Overwhelming.

Then he pulled back. Roxas released a breath he didn't even realised he was holding and Axel returned to dancing. He summoned great Chakrams to help him that seemed to appear to his whim. They were as obedient as the flames and Roxas. The Chakrams created layers and movements of fire like Roxas had never seen. His body seemed to move in sync with the entire world around him. Or more, the world seemed to bend to every movement of his body. Then with one final leap Axel summoned a great fiery phoenix into the air, it soared around the roof before diving and crashing into Axel.

Just like that he was gone, and Roxas finally snapped out from the trance he'd been under.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry again this chapter hasn't had a proper read through like I usually give it.**_

 _ **I just ran out of time, Holiday is busier than usual so by the time I'd finished writing the next couple chapters I now sit here with little time to read this, and I'm slowly getting very tired as it is currently 12 midnight here.**_

 **Reply's** **to reviews:**

 **Ern Estine:** Axel and Roxas sharing a ten certainly will lead to trouble. You have no idea what I have planned for this pair but I'll give you a hint: It involves parties, jealousy and pirate ships.

 **Heart of Fantasy:** Well there was their first meeting, but things will not be smooth sailing. As I said in the comment above ^^ I have a lot planned. Yeh that was something I'm glad I didn't touch on until my re-write where I am far more mature in the nature of my writing and handling of those issues. Nothing explicit will be mentioned, it will merely be hinted at and suggested ect. The thing is I don't want to focus on the act itself, nor do I want to use it as some cheap way of making a plot occur. It is more to focus on how one person can still hold control over Cloud: As the thing is the incident is more on feeling pressured to take part, a side of sexual violence that sadly can be overshadowed in media: and also to focus on the long term effects it has on Cloud's mentality and his behaviour currently. How it effects his character and how such a character can begin to overcome the mentality developed by it. And I really do enjoy your reviews! I get excited whenever I check my emails and a notification comes up! Thank you very much!

 **Ultimate Ninja Of Doom:** I'm glad you think so. As I stated in a reply to a review last week, I'm hoping to explore more the brothers relationship to eachothers as well as other people. I feel like it something heart warming even during more troublesome times. Thank you!


	7. Complicated: Part One

**Complicated**

 **Part One**

The show came to a close, as the top of the tent opened up like a flower in bloom. Roxas looked up, shaken and yet thoughtless after the fire dancer's performance. The night sky was revealed to them as the pitch black sky was lit up with a thousand stars, hues of blue and purple streaked through it like a sea of color. There was a screeching followed by a loud explosion as a firework was sent into the sky. Then one after the other great blazing explosions of color filled the world above them. Roxas watched trying to understand why his heart was pounding so much, why his head was spinning and why his body seemed to shake worse than the time he drank three energy drinks in one go or when he was hiding his first hangover from his family. It was the fire dancer. He made Roxas feel this way. He made Roxas feel out of control in a way he never knew before. The fireworks turned into snakes like veins of light creating a network in the night. Roxas was scared. Roxas wanted to get closer to him, wanted to learn about him and know more about who he was. Yet he couldn't. He remembered what happened to Cloud. He remembered what happened to himself as well. He remembers old friends lost. No Roxas refused to allow himself to get hurt by that man. By that demon who plays in fire. It didn't stop the control Axel had over him though. Didn't stop the way he met his eyes when he danced and fell entranced under the man. The firework shows came to an end. Roxas stared at the empty sky as the audience cheered. Everything was changing so fast and he feared now more than ever that he might lose himself in the chaos.

Roxas didn't notice that people had started leaving until he felt Cloud grab his shoulder.

"Hey you alright there?" he looked down at Roxas; Ventus was also stood up on his other side.

"Yeh I'm fine. It's just… a lot to take in." He admitted as he stretched out his limbs and stood up.

"Did you enjoy the show though?" Cloud's voice was worried again. Cloud worries too much Roxas decided.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome! I had never seen anything so cool." It was true; he had never experienced anything like it.

"Right Ventus!" He turned to his brother who smiled and nodded. Ventus wrapped his arms round Roxas shoulders and laughed.

"I didn't trust that tiger though. He seemed too friendly with you." Ventus just looked at Roxas, his head cocked.

"Right, they say she's harmless and before you know it she's made a Ventus sandwich!" That just earned him another laugh and then a shove forward as they followed Cloud out the stands. The three brothers made their way out the tent and into the pleasant summer night. A gentle breeze swept past them as Roxas took in a breath of the fresh air clearing his mind from the all the jumble and junk that had begun to clutter it. Looking over they saw the last of the audience follow a path round the tent and into the night. They walked in the opposite direction back towards Circus Village. Ventus shot Roxas a look.

"That's a point. Cloud where are we going now?" Roxas hadn't even noticed where he was walking. He was just going along with things.

"Xemnas told me that we should meet everyone outside a bonfire. He said it was in the middle of Circus Village so I'm assuming if we walk in that direction we'll find it. He did say it was big." Cloud seemed a little bit bewildered himself. It was jarring leaving the fantasy world of the circus to return to the real world. The suddenness of the life change hitting them. Even the 'real world' seemed different to their old life. The open air. The darkness of the night lit by lamps hanging on various trees and tents, instead of blazing neon signs and streets lights. They could hear the circus folk in the distance but it still didn't compare to the normal night sounds of busy cars, busy people and business still in full flare until the early hours of the morning. It was calming and refreshing.

 **Xxx**

Leading the boys behind him, Cloud saw the flickering fire approaching them and figured that was the bonfire Xemnas was on about. As they got closer he could see some of the acts around the fire. Sat, stood, dancing, chatting, all having a good time. Moving away from the group Xemnas began heading in the direction of the boys with that usual gentle expression on his face.

"There you are!" He called, his deep voice carrying through the night.

"Come, come." He ushered them through the group of happy people towards a slight rise in the ground.

"It's time to officially welcome you!" Xemnas stated not giving the boy any time to argue before he had raised his hand and silenced the circus down. They turned their attention towards the boys and Cloud froze for as second, fearing the worse. What if they turned on them? Was there some rite of passage they'd suddenly have to complete?

"All right everyone, as some of you may or may not know we have new members here at the Cirque Du Keyblade. This is Cloud, Ventus and Roxas who were found in the woods earlier today by our very own Leon." Upon hearing his name Cloud tried to find Leon, remembering that he still was wearing his jacket. He should really return it, sooner rather than later. The leather on his shoulders felt heavier.

"I have decided to allow them into the circus, so as always help them settle in and give a warm welcome into the family." A cheer spread across the large group of people like the three had just return from some epic quest not just inconvenienced them by tagging along. The word family played over in Clouds head. How are they family? They didn't know them? They weren't related to them? As the roar died down Cloud felt uncomfortable yet comforted. He was used to protecting people that it was strange to find himself being protected. Even if the circus didn't know what they were protecting him from.

"So Marley you got names for them yet?" A voice cried from the collection of scattered strangers.

"Of course!" With that the rush of pink appeared close to the boys, energetic as always. Cloud's younger brothers still seemed a bit shocked by him, however hours napping in his tent meant Cloud had started to get used to the flamboyant man's ways.

"This ones just a complete doll. I mean I don't care what you like, you look at him and you have to swoon in the gaze of his beauty." Marluxia's arms were waving about as usual, and Cloud had gathered that over exaggerating everything was just Marluxia being Marluxia.

"Then this little one is an absolute dove. So peaceful." Those paying attention to Marluxia cooed as Ventus blushed. Whilst Cloud could tell Ventus was uncomfortable, he really wanted Ventus to realize that these people were harmless. Of course predictably Roxas didn't think the same way as he stepped protectively in front of his twin.

"Ah yes and of course we have our brave little kitten here, trying to be the tiger as always." Cloud internally rolled his eyes; here we go again he thought.

"I'm not a kitten Pinky!" Roxas growled back. Marluxia laughed seemingly delighted at being insulted. Seeing an opportunity, Cloud snuck away figuring it was for the best that the circus learns now about Roxas's attitude.

Cloud found a log placed to the edge of the group to sit on. Close enough to just feel the lingering heat from the roaring fire in the middle but far enough away he found comfort in the shadows of the night. What am I even doing here? He thought to himself. In a moment it seemed his entire world had changed rapidly. He thought it was for the best, he wanted to revel in the impossibility of his good luck, yet it was all so fast. So out of control. Yesterday everything had been normal, at least to begin with. He was dealing with the usual grief of his father. He was protecting his brothers. Yesterday the world had seemed a dark place. Yesterday people had a certain way to act and everything abnormal was hidden away in unspoken box. That was yesterday night. That was a long time ago it seemed. Now he was here. A world so strange yet so bright and filled with endless possibilities. He was Alice stuck in the wonderland of a circus and he never wanted to wake up. His mind would not let him embrace the joy of it all though. He couldn't let go. Whenever he was tempted his mind taunted him with endless horrible possibilities from abandonment to being caught by his father. And sometimes. Just sometimes. When his brain was feeling particularly cruel, his thoughts would travel to the recesses of his mind and dig up memories of a man he'd long since left in the past. Or so he'd like to convince himself. Cloud shivered.

"You're nervous right?" A voice came from the side of him as looking up Cloud saw the young brown haired performer looking down at him. Aerith. She smiled sweetly as she sat on the left of him, keeping enough distance that Cloud didn't feel as if she was trying to be invasive. Everything about the girl could be summed up as sweet. From her appearance, voice and even the scent of flowers that lingered around her.

"It's hard to get a grip on to begin with. One minute you're struggling through life and the next you're thrown into a fantasy." She laughed lightly.

"You can stay that again. I feel out of touch with reality right now." Cloud confessed deciding he rather enjoyed the others presence.

"I don't think you ever get over it. The magic of this place. Even now there are days when I wake up and think I'm living in a very long dream."

"True but if this is a dream it's the best one I ever had." Cloud sighed. They descended into a comfortable silence for a moment and stared at the flickering fire, watching shapes move about in a stream of voices.

"Oh Aerith you should see how cute this one is! A voice called and ahead of him Cloud saw Yuffie pandering over poor Ventus, who looked a little confused with it all.

"Oh Yuffie be careful with him!" Aerith called over as if Ven was a priceless vase.

"I'll keep an eye on her; I'll see you around cloud." Aerith got up and began to run to the excitable hairdresser waving as she went.

"Look at you! Only a day here and you're already hitting it off with the chicks." The acrobat who had been with Aerith in the show came to approach Cloud. Whilst he had dropped some of the grander looking performance clothes he still had an eye patch on. Cloud assumed it was more than just an aesthetical choice. Especially if the scarring was anything to go by.

"Leave him alone Xigbar, not everyone's a pervert like you." A blonde followed behind him. Cloud had remembered seeing him earlier introducing customers to the tent and showing them card tricks. His accent was strong though from where Cloud wasn't sure. It sounded almost familiar though, like he came from a line of people his father would have associated with.

"Ignore him Cloud, he's a tool. Want to play cards with us? I'll lend ya a couple of bin lids." From his sleeve the blonde pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

"Bin lids?" Last Cloud had checked bin lids were not required in cards, not that Cloud knew many card games.

"He means a couple of coins so you can join the poker game. Luxord comes from The Queen Collective off the south system; they use some weird cockney slang up there." Another man directed his attention to Cloud, Xaldin the cook, if Cloud remembered correctly. He was sat next to a plastic fold-up table as the other pair had turned round to join him.

"But I've never played poker." Cloud countered, rather embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. Most men keen how to play poker!

"Never played! Come over 'ere then mate, we'll teach ya!" The pirate guy as Cloud had named him ushered Cloud to a free chair by the table. Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to join really but felt as if he should.

"Hey Xaldin you going to deal?" Luxord said handing Xaldin the cards.

"You can watch me for now Cloud till you get the gist." Xigbar said slinging an arm around Cloud instantly making him uncomfortable. The man smelt musky and not entirely pleasant. Cloud tried very politely to wiggle from the man's arm. The game began. Every now and then Xigbar would quietly explain in Clouds ear what was happening. Whilst Cloud appreciated being taught it also meant the man once again got far too close for Clouds liking, he hated such close personal contact with others, especially other males, and he just simply felt anxious and uncomfortable by it.

"I think our Cloud here is getting the hang of it!" Xigbar exclaimed and once more his arm went around Cloud's shoulder. Once more Cloud tried to reign in the uncomfortable feeling that this action brought about. It's innocent enough; he's just trying to be friendly, Cloud tried to remind himself. He didn't want to think badly of Xigbar. Didn't want his thoughts forever clouded by the past.

"Do you want to join in; here I'll lend you some coins so you're not losing anything. Luxord's a master at this game annoyingly." Xaldin offered, passing over some chips, which Cloud had learnt stood in for real money. He wasn't sure he wanted to play yet. Even though he understood the basics, and understood that most of the game was in fact tricking your opponents with a good poker face and choice moves. He got it all. Yet coming in as a novice and screwing up was just not a situation he wanted to entertain. Perhaps he could practise in private. Master the game first so he didn't come in like an idiot.

"Aw come on now Xaldin!" Xigbar protested pulling Cloud closer as his voice dropped.

"Surly you'd rather stay on my team." It wasn't just Xigbar's voice that was travelling lower. Cloud whipped round smacking Xigbar with the back of his hand. Instinct had taken over thought as he watched horrified when Xigbar fell onto the floor.

"Ha! You deserved that one Xiggy!" Xaldin burst out laughing as a couple of cheers were heard across the crowd who had turned their head at the commotion.

"Oh god!" Cloud felt humiliated and ashamed as red tainted all his features.

"I am so sorry!" He held out his hand trying to help the other man up, and when it was knocked away Cloud panicked. That was it, he thought, they could never like him again.

"It's alright sweetheart, that's hardly the first time." The man just chuckled as he got up; slapping his hand round Clouds back once more.

"I'll give you one thing though; you've got one hell of a backhand on ya." Cloud was dumbfounded for a moment, having not been in this situation he didn't know how to react.

"He got you good Xigbar. You're probably going to have an ocean liner later." Luxord seemed to join in on the chuckling.

"I really am sorry." Cloud spoke up again as Xigbar went to sit down.

"Aw a black eye is far from the worst I've had."

"How'd you think he lost his eye?" Xaldin pointed to the eyepatch

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Ah yeh that. Let's just say you should never feel up a cockney girl with self-defence training round the back of a strip club when her nails are five inches long and her bodyguard boyfriend is literally approaching the car park." Cloud struggled to piece together the story, and when he did he wondered why or how Xigbar had found himself in that situation.

"Anyway. Weren't we supposed to be playing a game of cards?" Oh, Cloud had forgotten about that.

"Sorry guys I'm cutting in." Came a familiar deep voice, looking round Cloud saw Leon had approached them.

"What's up Leon?" Xaldin asked

"I need Cloud for a moment, I'm sure you won't mind." Leon had phrased it respectfully, yet he had left little room for question, and Cloud had to admit he felt relieved to be given an out.

"Aw, and here I was looking forward to playing with him some more." Cloud groaned. Did Xigbar really have to phrase it that way?

"Well I'm stealing him away. Come on Doll." Cloud nodded a little red from Xigbar's previous comment.

He followed Leon to stand near the fire.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Cloud remembered as the heat of the fire began to make his skin sizzle through the leather. Shaking off the jacket he handed it to Leon.

"I believe this belongs to you." Leon smiled as he took the jacket.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough now?" Cloud appreciated the concern but the coldness of the morning had all but disappeared only to leave a sense of exhaustion.

"Yeh I'll be okay."

"Fair enough. Next time we're in Travers Town I'll have to get you a jacket similar since it does suit you. If I already own any similar you can borrow it. I'd let you borrow this one but…" Leon trailed off.

"It's alright. Marluxia already said it was special. I understand." Cloud spoke softly. He genuinely did understand. Whilst he never had anything to hold onto he had seen it with Roxas. He had a necklace he used to adore. It was a rare gift from their mother. The day it got broken in a fight Roxas was devastated. And livid. Cloud never thought he'd never be able to get Roxas off the poor kid after that. One of the few times Roxas seemed honestly malicious and scary.

"Why did you want me?" Cloud asked both curious and desperate to change the conversation. Things were hitting a little too close to home right now.

"Oh I could just see you were uncomfortable. I was waiting for you to speak up but after you looked so upset over Xigbar I figured I'd step in." Leon explained. Cloud didn't know how to feel. Grateful, charmed or horrified.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was that obvious. I wasn't trying to be a nuisance." Cloud readied himself for a more eloquent apology when Leon cut in.

"Cloud its fine. You're new and this is all sudden, no one would blame you for being uncomfortable. I certainly don't mind chipping in to save you. I just want you to know if you tell someone 'no' nothing bad will happen." Leon paused letting the word sink in.

"And trust me there's a reason people cheered when you hit Xigbar. Don't get me wrong he's a good guy; he's just a bit of a perv. Everyone's hit Xigbar at some point." Cloud laughed at this, allowing some relief to wash over him though there was still a lingering feeling of guilt.

"You really do need to relax Cloud, we won't judge you here okay? Just let go-"

"Hey Leon! Cloud! Look at Demyx!" Sora called from the other side of them. Following where he was pointing they watched as the motorcyclist was now doing very impressive tricks on the trampoline. Impressive if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Demyx you'll hurt yourself!" Aerith called trying to warn him. Cloud watched and couldn't help laughing as the goofball paid no attention. That was until he fell of the edge, tumbling in a ball towards a small group of people around Roxas.

"Well not as laid back as him then?" Cloud laughed.

"Now you're getting it Doll." Leon's voice lowered and Cloud repressed a shiver. Wait…

"That's the second time you called me 'Doll' isn't it?"

"Probably. I'd hate to inflate his ego but Marluxia's right, the name does suit you." Leon winked. Cloud couldn't help the blush that creeped up, though luckily Leon's attention was always taken away by his younger brother.

"Sora before you go announcing its marshmallow time, would you like to tell me where you actually got that bag of marshmallows. I was certain Xaldin had hid them; specifically from the young idiot who would constantly steal them announcing that it was marshmallow time." Leon lectured, causing a semi embarrassed and semi guilty look to call on Sora's face, similar to how Roxas would look when he got caught out being mischievous.

"Yeh but Riku helped!" Sora protested attempting to half the blame it seemed,

"Only because you wouldn't stop bugging me otherwise." The other spoke still rather monotone. More like the person Cloud had met earlier and not the ringmaster he watched in the circus. To be fair Cloud had not even noticed the white haired teen sat nearby him and Leon before he had spoken up and after speaking his face returned to a look of begrudging indifference.

"Oh cheer up Riku!" Sora cried bouncing up to Riku and shoving the marshmallows in his face. All shame was forgotten as Sora attempted to pester his friend into smiling. Cloud found it rather heart-warming. Riku had appeared cold, yet he seemed to allow Sora his games. In fact Cloud was sure he saw the start of a smile forming.

"Leave him alone Sora, we'll go eat." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Brothers right?" He muttered as he nodded for Cloud to follow, the younger boy tow.

 **Xxx**

"You enjoying yourself Kitten?" Came the unmistakable laugh of the pink flamboyant semi-human that Roxas had come to loath in a very short span of time.

"I've said it before, don't call me that!" Roxas groaned in irritation as the man simply paid him no attention. He hated him. He swore he hated him.

"I wouldn't bother he never listens." The animal tamer came to sit by Roxas.

"Great and I'm stuck in a tent with him." Xemnas hated him that was Roxas's only explanation for why he would be stuck with someone so annoying. The medical caravan was looking more appealing by the minute.

"Ah yes, you're staying in a pod with Axel right?"

"Axel. Oh yeh the fire dancer!" Wait. What? Roxas brain froze. The fire dancer. The fire dancer was Axel. Axel was the person he was staying with. He was staying with the fire dancer. The fire dancer. The one who made him feel…strange…

"Oh god." Roxas groaned again, a feeling of dread began to fester in his stomach.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. We get along quite well actually." Xion explained. Roxas was going to ask by what 'not that bad' meant when he was interrupted by Pinky.

"Don't look so distressed Kitten! You're with the best people in this whole circus!" Marluxia boasted.

"Best?" The magician from the show, Zexion, had decided to join in. "I would beg to differ there." Roxas would agree with him.

"Oh really, then why do you spend all your time around our place? Is it possibly the charm of our idiotic Duckling that keeps pulling you back?" Roxas was glad to discover he wasn't the only one with a stupid name. He felt like he would need to write a list eventually of all the Circus folk's names, and then Marluxia's nicknames next to them.

"Oh no, it's because someone's always desperate to be with their ice prick scientist of a boyfriend." Zexion drawled. Wait, Marluxia had a boyfriend? Roxas couldn't believe anyone would put with him on a full time basis.

"Hey don't insult my babe!" Marluxia acted offended but it was obviously an act. Marluxia seemed to be living in a 24/7 self-aware melodrama.

"Speaking of Demyx what on earth is he doing?" Xion muttered looking in the distance. No one seemingly had heard her quiet voice.

"Wait is Demyx the boyfriend or the Duckling?" Roxas asked though received no response as suddenly a blonde bundle came rolling straight into their group. He stopped upside down on a log which Zexion was sat on until he had jumped up in surprise.

"There you are Duckling. I was just beginning to wonder." Marluxia commented, as if the stuntman's entrance was the most normal thing in the world. Roxas figured here it could be.

"Demyx you've scratched up your entire arm! Look it's bleeding!" Zexion quickly sat back down to examine him.

"Oh calm down Zexy, you worry too much. I'm fine." Demyx then bounced up onto his feet and righted himself out as if to prove his point. Zexion didn't look too impressed as he just simply tugged Demyx back down to further inspect the damage.

"He's fine mother Boo, that boy has to thick a skull to notice damage like that." Demyx dint pick up on the insult, instead he just sat with a grin on his face and allowed Zexion be overly concerned about him. The fall looked nasty but the cut did seem to just be a cut.

"Mother Boo?" Roxas asked, well the mother but he could probably figure out, but boo?

"It was blue, but I guess that just wasn't embarrassing enough for Marluxia so it eventually became Boo." Wait the names could get worse?

* * *

 _ **So I really shouldn't be uploading this because I'm not far enough ahead, but I'm going to do it anyway :)**_

 _ **Start of a new section and all. Sadly the Complicated sections is mostly filler. I'm having to establish and set up certain dynamic and relationships for the first major plot events to occur. I'll try not to make it too boring, but please warn me if it gets that way.**_

 _ **Will reply to reviews in the next chapter. My apologies.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_


End file.
